Wishes
by CheonsaKyu
Summary: Shiota Nagisa, Peri Trainee yang tertimpa nasib nahas di hari ujiannya. Dia salah memilih "soal ujian" dan menjadikannya berakhir sebagai pelayan dari manusia yang ia pilih. Kisah si peri amatir dan pemuda yang tidak percaya keajaiban. Bagaimana ini akan berakhir?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Wishes.**

 **Cast :** Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa, and other.

 **Disc :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu beserta semua karakternya adalah milik Omm Yuusei Matsui, yang saya punya hanya FF-nya.

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Slice of Life.

 **Rated :** T

 **Pair :** KaruNagi.

 **Warning :** Alur cepat, Typo, AU, OOC.

 **HAPPY READING!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rintik hujan jatuh menghujani kota dengan ragu. Tidak deras, namun juga tak tampak bahwa gerimis itu akan berhenti. Kelabu yang mewarnai langit semakin menambah kesan suram senja yang hampir beranjak malam di hari itu.

Seorang pemuda melangkah santai menyusuri jalan kota, mengabaikan hujan di dinginnya bulan Desember yang mungkin dapat membuatnya mati beku. Ia tampak tak acuh pada sekitar, tatapannya lurus nyaris kosong, sementara langkahnya satu-satu dengan ritme yang beraturan. Masih santai tanpa beban yang berarti.

Beberapa tetes air mengalir dan jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambutnya yang berwarna semerah darah tatkala bulir hujan mulai membuat tubuhnya semakin kuyup.

Ia masih mengabaikannya.

Satu per satu langkah pemuda itu masih bergerak sesuai ritme, hingga kemudian terhenti ketika sepasang obsidiannya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik kala dirinya meniti jembatan yang melintasi sungai kecil.

Di bawah sana, di permukaan sungai yang dangkal itu ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak terseret arus. Penasaran, ia lantas melangkah ke sisi jembatan, coba mengamati sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh matanya dengan lebih jelas lagi. Dan sepasang maniknya melebar tatkala menyadari sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

Seekor kucing.

Makhluk berbulu itu tampak kesulitan, berusaha berenang agar tak terseret arus sungai. Meski sungai kecil itu dalamnya hanya sebatas lutut, arus yang cukup deras karena hujan yang seharian ini turun tentu akan membuat hewan itu mati.

Tanpa berpikir lebih banyak lagi, pemuda bersurai merah itu segera berlari ke sisi jembatan, turun ke sungai dan mengejar kucing yang belum jauh terseret arus. Ia mengangkat tubuh kucing itu, membawanya dalam pelukan dan menyembunyikannya di dalam blazer yang ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di bawah sini?" gumamnya bertanya pada kucing itu meski ia tahu tak akan mendapatkan jawaban.

Pemuda itu menghela napas ketika merasai tubuh kucing di pelukannya gemetar kedinginan. Ia segera melangkah ke tepi sungai, naik dan kembali menyusuri jalan menuju rumah. Sekali lagi diperhatikannya kucing yang tengah ia gendong.

"Di mana aku harus meninggalkanmu? Aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang, di apartemen tidak boleh memelihara hewan," gumamnya lagi sembari menggaruk lembut leher kucing itu dengan telunjuknya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, si kucing kini menatapnya lekat. Sepasang mata biru milik kucing itu seolah coba menyampaikan sesuatu pada manusia yang baru saja menolongnya, membuat yang ditatap tertegun untuk sesaat.

Dan lagi-lagi seolah saling mengerti, pemuda itu kembali mendengus. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membawamu. Apa tidak cukup bagimu sudah kutolong dari sungai itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu benturan apa yang kaudapatkan, tapi apa kau sudah gila? Bicara dengan seekor kucing, heh? Akabane?"

Sebuah suara membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Ia sedari tadi terlalu asyik dengan kucing di gendongannya, hingga tak menyadari langkahnya membawa mereka melewati celah sebuah gang dan kini beberapa pemuda berandal mencegatnya di ujung jalan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akabane itu melirik sosok yang baru saja menyapanya, lantas ia menyeringan tipis. Sepasang iris merkurinya menampakkan sorot yang menatap rendah.

"Aaah, kalian lagi. Tidak bosan kubuat babak belur ya? Masih ingin lagi? Dasar maso~" Suaranya melantun remeh dengan nada _sing a song_ , sukses menyulut emosi tiga berandal yang bicara padanya.

"Kali ini kami akan membuatmu sekarat, Akabane sialan!"

Lagi, pemuda itu, kembali terkekeh sinis. "Oya? Itu menarik. Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar?"

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum manis, membuat para berandal itu menatap heran mendapati sikap santainya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Akabane Karma itu berbalik dan menjauh beberapa langkah, menurunkan kucing di pelukannya ke tanah.

"Sampai sini saja ya? Menjaulah dari sini, aku tidak tanggung jawab jika kau mengekoriku dan terinjak-injak," ujarnya, mendorong-dorong tubuh kucing itu agar menjauh.

Setelahnya tanpa peduli lagi, pemuda yang mulai di sini sebut saja Karma itu segera berbalik. Menghampiri ketiga berandal tadi tanpa tahu kucing yang ia tinggalkan masih menatapnya lekat tanpa bergeming.

"Nah, sampai mana kita tadi?" Masih dengan senyum sok manisnya, Karma menatap para berandal itu.

"Kau akan—"

Buagh!

"Lambat!" Dan seringai bengis itu kini benar-benar tergaris di bibirnya, tepat setelah bogem mentah yang ia layangkan membuat salah satu berandal yang bertubuh paling besar tersaruk di tanah.

Melihat aksi yang dilakukan Karma, segera saja dua orang lain menyerangnya bersamaan. Namun meski sekilas terlihat kalah jumlah, Karma tampak tak kesulitan menghadapi mereka. Bahkan hanya dalam beberapa menit, salah seorang dari mereka telah terkapar tanpa daya di jalan yang masih dihujani gerimis.

Hari mulai beranjak malam, dan suara-suara pukulan masih belum berkurang di dalam gang kecil itu.

Karma menduduki perut orang yang tadi paling pertama dipukulnya, asyik menggebuki wajahnya tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang yang lain kini berdiri tepat di belakang, siap memukulnya dengan sebuah balok kayu yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Grrrr! Sshh!"

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing berlari sembari mendesis. Melompat melewati sisi Karma dan mendaratkan cakarnya di wajah berandal yang nyaris memukul pemuda bersurai merah darah itu.

Karma tak terkejut dalam waktu yang lama, ia segera berbalik dan sepasang matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati berandal itu kini memukuli kucing yang baru saja menolongnya dengan balok kayu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" pekiknya nyaris kalap.

Karma berlari mendekat, dan dengan satu tendangan kapak ia membuat pemuda itu terkapar tak sadar.

Kini hanya ia seorang yang berdiri di sana, sibuk menarik napas satu-dua, mulutnya meludahkan darah yang ia dapat dari sudut luka dibibirnya. Segera setelah itu, ia berlari menghampiri kucing bermata biru yang kini terbaring lemah di atas jalan yang masih dijatuhi rintik hujan.

Pelan-pelan, Karma mengangkat tubuh hewan berbulu itu kembali ke pelukannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Sudah kubilang untuk pergi, kan? Hewan bodoh, kau ini merepotkan saja!" gumamnya sedikit kesal. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa keadaan kucing itu kini semakin mengenaskan karena dirinya.

"Kau menolongku, ya? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!"

Tanpa peduli pada omelan yang dilontarkan oleh Karma, kucing itu kembali bergelung dalam gendongannya. Coba mencari kehangatan dari tubuh yang juga telah kuyup itu. Dan melihat bagaimana hewan itu bertingkah, Karma tampaknya tak memiliki pilihan lagi.

"Iya deh, aku mengerti. Kau boleh ikut aku tapi untuk hari ini saja, mengerti? Aku benar-benar tidak boleh pelihara hewan," pungkas Karma akhirnya.

"Meoong~" Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kucing itu bersuara. Seolah mengucapkan terima kasih pada manusia yang kini membawanya.

#

Karma duduk di atas kasurnya yang hangat, lengannya menimang kucing yang diam-diam ia bawa hari ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa mata kucing itu terus menatapnya dengan sorot yang aneh sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, di sungai tadi lebih tepatnya.

Namun Karma tidak ingin memikirkan hal konyol itu lebih jauh.

"Coba lihat, kau sudah makan, bulumu sudah kering, dan tampaknya kau tidak terluka? Padahal tadi kau dipukuli dengan balok kayu, kan? Kucing aneh." Lagi-lagi Karma berbicara pada kucing itu.

Apa terlalu lama tinggal sendirian telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang kesepian? Hingga ia terus bicara dengan seekor kucing yang jelas-jelas tak akan membalas ucapannya?

"Pokoknya besok kau harus pergi, ya! Aku tidak ingin diusir dari sini karena memeliharamu!"

Bukannya Karma membenci hewan, tapi ia memang benar-benar tidak bisa memelihara kucing itu meski seberapa banyak pun ia menyukainya. Aturan di apartemen yang ia tempati memang seperti itu.

Menghela napas, ia menurunkan si kucing di sisi bantalnya, kemudian merebah dan menarik selimut. Karma lelah hari ini, dan ia jatuh tertidur dalam waktu cepat.

Sepasang cerulean si kucing masih menatap sosok di hadapannya lekat. Tak lama kemudian, kucing itu menyusup ke dalam selimut, bergelung dalam pelukan Karma yang telah lebih dulu terlelap.

#

Cahaya pagi yang menembus celah tirai membuat Karma menggeliat tak nyaman. Pemuda itu merapatkan selimutnya, sedikit meringkuk menyamankan diri pada sesuatu yang terasa amat hangat memeluknya.

Tiga detik….

Lima detik….

Sepuluh detik….

Dan Karma tersentak.

Kesadaran pemuda itu kini telah kembali sepenuhnya. Sepasang obsidiannya melebar ketika mendapati seseorang yang asing terlelap nyaman di hadapannya, memeluknya.

"AAAAKH!" Tanpa sadar Karma berteriak, berikut refleks yang membuatnya mendorong tubuh itu hingga jatuh berdebum ke lantai, menarik selimut yang mereka kenakan.

"A-aduh…." Bulu kuduk Karma semakin meremang ketika pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara dari sesuatu yang kini bergelung dengan selimutnya di atas lantai.

Dengan takut-takut, Karma menjunguk ke bawah kasurnya. Detik terasa berjalan mat lambat, sampai akhirnya sosok di dalam selimut itu menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sepasang bola mata milik Karma nyaris melompat dari tempatnya ketika bertemu tatap dengan sepasang cerulean sayu milik … gadis? Atau pemuda? Apalah itu, Karma tidak bisa memutuskannya. Ia terlalu kalut saat ini.

Sosok itu mengucak matanya perlahan, pergerakannya itu membuat selimut yang menutupinya terturun, menampakkan bahu putihnya hingga sebatas siku. Sosok itu menguap sebelum kemudian senyum manis tergaris dengan matanya yang masih sayu.

"Oh? Selamat pagi, Tuan," sapanya kemudian. Suaranya manis dan lembut, membuat Karma kembali merinding disko.

 _Siapa dia? Bagaimana dia bisa di sini? Apa aku baru saja melecehkan anak orang?_ pikir Karma kalut.

Karma mengamati dirinya sendiri dengan teliti.

Baju. Cek.

Celana. Cek.

Tak ada yang kurang, ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Itu artinya hal konyol yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi. Namun itu masih tak menjelaskan keadaan aneh ini!

Kini Karma ganti mengamati sosok di depan sana. Matanya biru, warna itu tampak selaras dengan tatapannya yang teduh dan tampak lembut. Surai berwarna _baby blue_ tergerai berantakan sepanjang bahu. Namun selimut yang kini terturun hingga mengekspos dadanya yang bidang cukup untuk Karma dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sosok manis di hadapannya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Ka-kau … tidak pakai baju?"

Lihat? Saking kalut dan bingungnya, justru pertanyaan aneh itulah yang pertama kali terlontar dari bibir seorang Akabane Karma.

Pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan matanya polos beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian senyuman kembali melebar di wajah manisnya.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku menyapamu dengan penampilan seperti ini, Tuan."

Ctak!

Pemuda manis itu menjentikkan jarinya, dan dalam satu kedipan mata, kini ia berdiri di hadapan Karma dengan wajah yang lebih segar dan pakaian lengkap ala anak sekolah. Ya, anak sekolah, dengan celana berwarna abu-abu, kemeja putih dan sweater berwarna kuning yang tampak pas di tubuhnya. Surai birunya yang panjang kini terikat dengan rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Membuat Karma semakin pongo di tempat.

"Kau itu … siapa?" tanya Karma ketika akhirnya bisa sedikit berpikir jernih.

Seingatnya ia tidak membawa siapa pun ke apartemennya semalam. Ia hanya membawa seekor kucing yang—tunggu!

"Di mana kucing itu?"

Karma menatap seisi ruangan dengan cepat, menelisik setiap sudut kamarnya dan sama sekali tak mendapati sosok yang ia cari.

"Oh? Kucing itu? Itu aku." Suara manis itu lagi-lagi melewati pendengaran Karma yang masih tampak sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Lima detik….

Sepuluh detik….

Dua puluh detik….

"Hah?"

Sungguh reaksi yang lambat.-_-

"Apa katamu?" Karma memastikan telinganya tidak sedang membodohi otaknya.

"Kucing yang semalam Tuan tolong adalah aku. Tuan boleh memanggilku Nagisa." Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Karma setengah waras.

"Tidak." Sosok yang mengaku bernama Nagisa itu kembali tersenyum.

"Berarti aku yang gila."

DUAGH!

"HUWAAA! TUAN, JANGAN HANTAMKAN KEPALAMU!" teriak Nagisa panik ketika tiba-tiba Karma menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke _head bed_. Ia melompat ke atas kasur, menarik Karma menjauhi apa saja yang dianggapnya dapat membahayakan.

"Tuan baik-baik saja? Apa kepala Tuan sakit?" Nagisa meraba-raba dahi Karma dengan kalut, memastikan tak ada luka di sana.

"Otakku sakit…," keluh Karma sedikit ngawur.

Mendengar gumaman lemah Karma, Nagisa kini metapanya dengan raut menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan jelaskan semuanya," ujar Nagisa kemudian.

#

Karma menatap datar pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya, masih di atas kasur yang sama.

"Jadi, kau itu bukan manusia?" Itu yang dapat ia simpulkan setelah mendengar penjelasan Nagisa yang membuatnya semakin berpikir bahwa ia memang sudah tidak waras.

Nagisa mengangguk polos. "Aku peri."

"Dan kau ada di sini karena semalam aku menolongmu, kucing itu?" tanya Karma lagi.

Nagisa kembali mengangguk. "Aku mengubah diriku menjadi kucing untuk memancing manusia baik yang mau menolongku."

"Lantas?" Karma menekan pelipisnya yang masih berdenyut.

"Aku peri _trainee_ yang sedang menjalani ujian. 'Soal' yang harus kukerjakan adalah menemukan seorang manusia baik dan mengabulkan permohonannya agar dia bahagia. Dan aku memilihmu, Tuan." Senyum manis itu masih tak lepas dari wajah Nagisa.

"Ini konyol…." Karma butuh menghantamkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tapi ini nyata," Nagisa terkekeh, "dan sampai ujianku selesai, aku akan tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara, Tuan."

"Apa katamu?" Tampaknya Karma mulai bisa mencium bau masalah.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus segalanya!"

Karma menatap pemuda aneh yang sejak tadi terus berwajah cerah itu. "Apa kau berpikir ocehan konyolmu itu akan membuatku percaya kalau kau bukan orang gila yang sedang mengada-ada?"

Nagisa mendengus. "Tuan tidak mudah percaya, ya?"

"Sudah kubilang ini konyol!" Karma masih bersikeras.

"Begini saja!"

Ctak!

Nagisa kembali menjentikkan jarinya. Dan kini, Karma duduk di atas kasur dengan penampilan yang benar-benar berbeda. Ia tampak rapi dengan seragamnya dan siap berangkat ke sekolah.

"A-apa ini?" gumam Karma kembali kebingungan.

"Tentu saja sihir!" jawab Nagisa ringan, ia kembali menjentikkan jarinya.

Sebuah meja kecil dengan sepiring omelet dan susu di atasnya tiba-tiba muncul tepat di hadapan Karma.

"Tuan tidak boleh melewatkan sarapan," kata Nagisa lagi.

"I-ini bisa dimakan?" Karma menunjuk-tunjuk omelet itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja bisa!" Nagisa kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Oh? Tapi aku tidak biasa sarapan pagi, jadi kembalikan saja," putus Karma seenak jidat.

"Eeeehh? Tidak boleh! Sarapan itu sangat penting, Tu—"

"Kau harus menuruti kata-kata tuanmu, kan?" potong Karma membuat Nagisa bungkam. Dan lagi-lagi dengan satu petikan jari, makanan beserta meja itu menghilang jadi debu.

Karma mendengus. "Jadi … Nagisa?"

"Ya?" Nagisa kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku adalah 'soal ujian'-mu, kan? Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" Karma mulai kembali ke dirinya yang normal, sedikit banyak membuat Nagisa mengagumi betapa cepat manusia di hadapannya ini membiasakan diri pada keadaan.

"Tidak ada. Aku akan memberikan Tuan tiga permohonan, Tuan hanya perlu meminta sesuatu padaku. Aku bisa mengabulkan apa saja kecuali tiga hal."

"Dan…?" Karma menanti penjelasan lebih.

"Tiga hal itu adalah waktu, hati, dan kematian."

"…."

"Tidak ada yang bisa memutar balik waktu, begitupun sesuatu yang sudah mati tidak bisa dihidupkan kembali, dan meskipun sihir bisa memanipulasi pikiran dan ingatan … hati seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan. Tiga hal yang kusebutkan tadi adalah hal yang berada di luar kemampuan kami, para peri."

"Hoo…." Karma mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, Tuan sudah memikirkan apa yang Tuan inginkan? Aku bisa memberi waktu sebanyak—"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah memutuskan apa yang kuinginkan," potong Karma, membuat Nagisa menatapnya dengan raut berbinar.

"Sungguh?!"

"Kau akan mengabulkan apa pun yang kuminta, kan?"

"Selain tiga hal yang kusebutkan tadi, iya!" Nagisa mengangguk antusias, tanpa menyadari sosok di hadapannya kini menyunggingkan seulas seringai licik.

"Oke, aku … ingin seratus permintaan yang dikabulkan."

"Eh?" Kalimat Karma membuat senyum Nagisa memudar.

"Lalu, permohonan keduaku … sama seperti keinginan pertama."

"Ehh?!"

"Dan keinginan terakhirku…," Karma menyeringai, "sama seperti kalimatku yang sebelumnya."

"EEEEEEEHH?!"

Karma menyeringai menatap reaksi dari pemuda manis di hadapannya. Hari-harinya ke depan akan jadi lebih menarik mulai sekarang.

To be continued.

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Ahhahah. Halo, halo! Aku kembali lagi dengan membawa FF ngawur ini. XD**_

 _ **Di FF pertama yang kupublish, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan diri, jadi … di sini saja yak?^^**_

 _ **Kalian boleh memanggilku "Cheonsa" atau "Sakyu". Ini FF kedua yang kupublish di sini, setelah sebelumnya aku juga mempublish FF KaruNagi. (Aku suka merekaaa, tapi yang nulis soal mereka gak banyak. Alhasil, aku tulislah ceritaku sendiri. Nyahahah!)**_

 _ **Meski aku baru-baru ini saja mempublish cerita di situs ini, aku bukan newbie. Aku sudah menulis sejak zaman SMP dan mulai mempublish cerita-ceritaku sejak sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Biasanya aku nulis di wattpad. Di sana, aku penulis ngaco dengan pen name berinisial "C" juga. Aku penyuka Action-Fantasy. Nyahahah. :3**_

 _ **Oke, itu aja perkenalan dariku. Untuk teman-teman fandom AnsaKyou, salam kenal! Mohon bimbingan dan kerja samanya!^^**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mampir di FF-ku.^^**_

 _ **Salam, Sakyu.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hhaaaaahh~"

Pemuda yang duduk di deret belakang kelas itu menghela napas berat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pagi ini. Jam pelajaran pertama bahkan belum dimulai dan ia sudah terlihat lelah sekali.

Hari ini, ia berangkat ke sekolah terlalu cepat, menjadikannya seperti orang bodoh yang nyaris mati bosan menunggu jam pertama. Melipat siku di meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, dengan hela napas berat yang membuat beberapa orang di kelas menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Yo, Karma!"

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat pemuda itu menegakkan posisi duduknya, menatap pemilik suara yang baru saja menyapa.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu datang sepagi ini, dan apa-apaan kelakuanmu itu? Kau seperti orang yang sedang kabur dari rumah!"

Lagi, Karma menatap gadis pirang yang bicara padanya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

 _Kabur dari rumah?_

Dan Karma kembali menghela napas lelah. Tidak salah juga jika dikatakan ia sedang kabur dari rumah. Lebih tepatnya, ia sedang kabur dari sesuatu di apartemennya yang nyaris membuat ia gila pagi ini.

"Memang," sahutnya tanpa minat.

Gadis itu, Nakamura Rio tertegun mendapati jawaban yang dilontarkan Karma.

"Kau benar-benar sedang kabur dari rumah?" Ia bingung, jujur saja.

"Begitulah." Lagi, Karma menyahut tanpa minat.

"Bukankah kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Ha. Ha."

Jawaban pemuda itu membuat Nakamura menatapnya kesal. Ia tahu Akabane Karma itu orang yang aneh, dan sekarang dia terlihat jauh lebih aneh dari biasanya. Sesuatu yang tidak normal itu biasanya akan berdampak buruk, apalagi jika kejadiannya di sekitar si kepala merah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi semangatlah." Nakamura kembali menepuk bahu Karma. "Kau menghela napas seperti kakek-kakek."

Sejujurnya ia menyemangati Karma karena ia memiliki kecemasan tersendiri. Karma bertingkah aneh, mungkin _mood_ -nya sedang jelek, dan sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Karma yang hatinya tidak sedang senang adalah ancaman bagi semua orang.

Dia akan menjadi lebih _liar_ dari biasanya.

Bel masuk di jam pertama memutuskan obrolan mereka (meski Nakamura tidak yakin itu bisa disebut obrolan karena Karma bahkan nyaris tak merespons ucapannya). Nakamura kembali ke kursinya yang berada dua baris di depan Karma.

Selama nyaris dua puluh menit pertama, guru yang seharusnya mengajar mereka belum juga masuk. Biasanya, Karma akan memanfaatkan saat-saat seperti ini untuk membolos, namun kali ini entah mengapa ia urung melakukannya.

Lagipula ini baru jam pertama. Tak ada hal menarik yang bisa ia lakukan di waktu sepagi ini. Kantin sekolah saja masih belum dibuka.

Kelas masih lowong hingga setengah jam pertama, membuat para siswa yang berpikir bahwa mereka mendapatkan waktu bebas mulai menikmatinya dengan lebih dari sekadar senang.

Siswa mana coba yang tidak menyukai jam kosong?

Namun tampaknya kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Koro sensei, guru yang seharusnya mengajar pagi itu sekaligus wali kelas mereka masuk dan membuyarkan kebahagiaan para siswa.

Kecewa tentu saja. Ketika kau berpikir bisa menikmati waktu kosong di sela padatnya jadwal sekolah, dan tiba-tiba gurumu masuk ketika kau baru saja berpikir bisa menikmatinya. Rasanya seperti sedang diberi harapan palsu oleh mantan.

Oke, itu berlebihan. Lupakan.

"Maaf, Sensei sedikit terlambat. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan pagi ini." Koro sensei membuka kelasnya. Guru berperawakan tinggi itu berdeham sejenak.

"Jadi, _minna_ , hari ini anggota kelas kalian akan bertambah satu lagi."

Kalimat itu sontak membuat seisi kelas mulai diributkan oleh gumaman-gumaman kecil. Siswa baru selalu menjadi sesuatu yang menarik untuk dibahas, bukan?

Menarik, tapi tidak bagi Karma. Pemuda itu lebih memilih melempar tatapan bosannya ke luar jendela. Sama sekali tak berminat pada siapa pun itu yang akan segera bergabung dengan kelasnya.

"Masuklah, Shiota-kun!"

Dan gumaman siswa kelas itu semakin terdengar berisik tatkala seseorang yang disebutkan namanya melangkah memasuki ruangan dan kini berdiri di depan kelas.

Tubuhnya kecil, tampak ramah dengan seulas senyum manis di wajahnya yang memang _baby face_. Rambutnya panjang, diikat rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Singkatnya, anak baru ini imut. Membuat beberapa anak perempuan harus menahan diri untuk tak menarik pipinya.

Yang mengherankan adalah … dia pakai celana.

Menurut ketentuan tentang seragam, celana hanya dikenakan untuk siswa laki-laki, pengecualian untuk seragam olahraga, tentu saja.

"Shiota Nagisa, salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya."

 _Deg!_

Karma nyaris terjeduk di meja ketika tangannya yang menopang dagu refleks menjadi kaku karena terkejut.

Ia kenal benar suara itu.

Suara yang menghantui kepalanya dengan kalimat-kalimat gila sejak pagi ini.

Dengan cepat, ia segera menatap lekat sosok yang masih berdiri di depan sana.

Dan Karma ingin melompat dari jendela.

Ia berharap matanya sedang coba membodohi otaknya saat ini. Berharap sosok yang berdiri di depan kelas itu hanya halusinasinya karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padanya?" Koro sensei menatap murid-muridnya, coba menciptakan kesan akrab pada si murid baru dengan seisi kelas.

Salah seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di belakang menangkat tangannya dengan tinggi, entah terlalu bersemangat atau apa.

"Ya? Silakan, Okajima-kun."

"Shiota … Nagisa. Kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Terlalu _to the point_. Seharusnya itu menjadi pertanyaan yang menyinggung, namun Nagisa tak menampakkan wajah kalau dia keberatan.

"Aku laki-laki."

"Eeeeehh?!"

Itu pekikan beberapa anak perempuan yang terkejut …, juga anak laki-laki yang kecewa.

"Bohong!" sentak Maehara yang posisi duduknya tepat berhadapan dengan Nagisa. "Kau terlalu imut!"

Lagi-lagi terlalu _to the point_.

Nagisa kembali hanya tertawa kecil. "Maaf jika membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku laki-laki."

"Kenapa rambutmu panjang sekali?" Ini pertanyaan dari Kayano yang tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ahh, itu … sebenarnya aku ingin memotongnya, tapi untuk beberapa alasan … aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang." Nagisa sedikit meringis.

Plok!

Koro sensei menepuk tangannya sekali, membuat para siswa termasuk Nagisa kembali memberi atensi penuh padanya.

"Baiklah, _minna_ , perkenalannya bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Sensei akan memulai pelajaran, jadi silakan buka buku kalian," ujarnya membuat beberapa siswa yang belum memiliki kesempatan bertanya menghela napas kecewa.

"Dan Shiota-kun, ada beberapa kursi kosong di sini. Duduklah di mana pun kau suka."

Nagisa mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris merkuri yang menatapnya lekat dari baris belakang kelas. Pemuda mungil itu menyunggingkan senyumnya pada sosok di belakang sana, lantas ia melangkah ringan ke kursi yang ia pilih.

Tepat di sebelah Akabane Karma.

Melihat gelagat si anak baru yang tampaknya telah memilih kursi yang akan ia tempati, Karma membuang tatapannya kembali.

Mencoba agar tak terlibat kontak dengan anak itu.

 _Ini kebetulan. Cuma kebetulan! Tidak mungkin dia orang gila yang tadi pagi!_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Halo, Tuan."

Dugh!

Karma menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja ketika suara Nagisa dengan ringan menyapa. Di sebelahnya, Nagisa meringis melihat yang Karma lakukan. Bahkan beberapa orang ikut menoleh ketika mendengar suara jedukan yang cukup kuat itu.

"Tuan suka sekali menghantamkan kepala seperti itu ya? Itu tidak baik," tegur Nagisa sedikit berbisik.

Karma menoleh, masih dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ohh, karena Tuan adalah 'soal ujian'-ku, aku harus selalu berada di dekat Tuan dalam radius tertentu. Jadi aku bisa langsung bertindak, kapan pun Tuan menginginkan sesuatu," jelas Nagisa santai.

"Kau cerah sekali ya? Padahal tadi pagi kau hampir menangis," cibir Karma, membuat Nagisa berwajah cemberut.

 _ **Flashback.**_

" _Kau akan mengabulkan apa pun yang kuminta, kan?"_

" _Selain tiga hal yang kusebutkan tadi, iya!" Nagisa mengangguk antusias, tanpa menyadari sosok di hadapannya kini menyunggingkan seulas seringai licik._

" _Oke, aku … ingin seratus permintaan yang dikabulkan."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Kalimat Karma membuat senyum Nagisa memudar._

" _Lalu, permohonan keduaku … sama seperti keinginan pertama."_

" _Ehh?!"_

" _Dan keinginan terakhirku…," Karma menyeringai, "sama seperti kalimatku yang sebelumnya."_

" _EEEEEEEHH?!"_

 _Karma menyeringai sadis. "Apa? Kaubilang aku boleh meminta apa pun, kan? Kalau kau keberatan, cari orang lain saja!"_

" _Tidak bisa, aku sudah memilih Tuan dan tidak bisa mencari orang lain…," cicit Nagisa pelan._

" _Kalau begitu kau harus mengabulkan tiga ratus permohonanku~" ujar Karma dengan nada sing a song, mengejek._

 _Ia tak mengharapkan apa pun, jujur saja. Ia hanya ingin orang aneh ini lenyap dan ia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal dan tenang. Lantas mengapa ia tak memanfaatkan permohonannya untuk membuat Nagisa pergi saja?_

 _Entahlah._

 _Jalan pikiran Karma agaknya memang sulit dimengerti._

 _Atau mungkin ia hanya terlalu bodoh saat ini hingga tak kepikiran hal sesederhana itu._

" _Tuan, aku tidak sedang bercanda!" sentak Nagisa mulai kesal._

 _Karma mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku juga tidak."_

" _Tuan…." Kini Nagisa menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan wajah memelas._

" _Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah."_

 _Karma melompat dari kasur, mengambil tas yang sebelumnya telah ia siapkan jadwalnya, dan melangkah cepat ke luar kamar. Meninggalkan Nagisa yang kini menatap putus asa._

 _Ia hanya berharap begitu ia pulang, segalanya sudah kembali normal._

 _ **Flashback off.**_

Itu harapannya, namun nyatanya? Sosok yang ingin ia hindari itu justru kini berada tepat di depannya, dengan kedok sebagai Shiota Nagisa si anak baru.

"Itu karena permintaan Tuan tidak masuk akal!"

"Tidak masuk akal dan kau tetap memenuhinya?"

"Apa boleh buat, kan? Bagaimanapun, permintaan Tuan tidak menyalahi syarat, meskipun itu menyalahi hak asasiku."

"Hak asasi?" Karma terkekeh, itu terdengar konyol baginya.

"Tentu saja! Mana ada orang yang menggandakan permohonannya!" pout Nagisa. Ia mencorat-coret halaman buku tulisnya guna melampiaskan kekesalan.

Mungkin Karma adalah sanak kerabat dari seseorang di Indonesia yang dengan anehnya bisa menggandakan sesuatu. Itu yang Nagisa pikirkan. Ia harap populasi manusia semacam mereka tidak banyak di dunia ini.

"Makanya cari orang lain saja," dengus Karma seenak jidat. "Di luar sana mungkin seseorang lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding aku. Aku tidak butuh kau."

Itu _nyelekit_ , lho. Seriusan.

Nagisa kembali hanya menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang tidak bisa. Aku sudah memilih Tuan dan sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Kaupikir akan butuh waktu berapa lama untuk mengabulkan 300 permohonan, heh? Itu pun jika aku berniat meminta sesuatu padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Soal waktu sih, tidak masalah. 1 hari bagiku setara dengan satu dekade perhitungan manusia."

Jawaban Nagisa yang terdengar santai itu membuat Karma menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang melebar kaget. Astaga, ia bahkan malas menghitung berapa ribu tahun usia bocah pendek itu.

"Tapi kalau soal usia, usia kita hampir sepantaran, Tuan. Setidaknya jika itu dilakukan dengan perhitunganku," tambah Nagisa seolah bisa membaca hal konyol yang melintas di kepala Karma.

"Astaga ini benar-benar konyol," keluh Karma menekan pelipisnya yang kembali berdenyut.

"Tuan tidak perlu cemas, jika ujianku sudah selesai, aku akan segera kembali ke duniaku dan Tuan tidak akan mengingat apa pun, manusia lain yang juga melihatku sekarang juga tidak akan ingat.

"Selama manusia yang kami kabulkan permohonannya bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Mereka tidak perlu mengingat apa pun. Karena manusia itu serakah, bahkan sebaik apa pun seseorang, ia akan menjadi serakah jika terus menerus menerima sesuatu. Karena itulah, setidaknya kami mencoba mencari manusia yang baik untuk ujian kami."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menerima permintaan _serakah_ ku?" Karma menatap Nagisa dengan seulas senyum sinis.

"Karena aku merasa Tuan tidak benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu. Pada dasarnya, tujuan dari ujian ini adalah memberikan kebahagiaan pada manusia baik yang tidak bahagia. Soal pengujian kemampuan sihir hanya poin sampingan."

"Sayangnya ya, Nagisa, aku bukan manusia baik seperti yang kaucari." Karma kembali berujar dengan ekspresinya yang sinis.

"Tidak juga. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, firasatku mengatakan bahwa Tuan adalah seseorang yang harus kutolong. Karena itulah Tuan kupilih." Nagisa kembali tersenyum manis, membuat Karma akhirnya memilih bungkan dan menyudahi obrolan mereka.

Keduanya tak terlibat obrolan lagi setelah itu. Tepat ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Karma segera berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak ke luar kelas. Nagisa yang berniat menyusul terpaksa mengurungkannya sejenak ketika murid-murid lain mulai mengerubungi mejanya.

"Maaf, aku ingin menyusul Tu-maksudku Karma-kun, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian setelah ini," kata Nagisa pada anak-anak yang mulai memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau akrab dengannya, ya? Tadi aku sempat mendengar kalian bicara sambil bisik-bisik. Membicarakan apa?" tanya Sugino yang memang duduk tepat di depan Nagisa.

"Sungguh? Mereka mengobrol? Cih, dia bahkan sama sekali tak menanggapiku pagi ini." Itu Nakamura yang tampaknya masih kesal karena diabaikan.

"Yah, itu … hanya sedikit berkenalan." Nagisa tersenyum canggung. "Ahh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sungguh."

"Omong-omong, Nagisa." Suara Kataoka yang terdengar serius membuat Nagisa yang baru bergerak beberapa langkah terhenti. "Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu akrab dengan Akabane-kun. Dia tidak jahat, tapi dia siswa yang lumayan bermasalah."

"Ohh…." Nagisa tertegun sebentar, namun ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah pamit dan berterimakasih.

Kini pemuda itu melangkah tanpa arah di sepanjang koridor. Matanya menatap ke sana kemari, nyaris tak memperhatikan langkahnya sendiri. Saat ini fokusnya hanya satu; menemukan Akabane Karma.

Seharusnya mudah saja bagi Nagisa untuk menemukan warna merah yang mencolok itu di antara semua orang, namun gedung Kunugigaoka yang nyatanya terlampau luas membuatnya menjadi sedikit sulit.

Nagisa bahkan menyusuri gedung itu dari lantai satu hingga lantai limat, mondar-mandir sendirian seperti orang bodoh, namun tak juga menemukan yang ia cari. Sampai kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika tubuh kecilnya menabrak sesuatu. Cukup kuat karena Nagisa melangkah terburu-buru.

Nagisa mendongak, mendapati ternyata sosok yang ia tabrak bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya. Baru juga ia berniat meminta maaf, kerah bajunya dicengkram dan ditarik dengan kasar. Tubuh kecilnya bahkan terangkat dengan mudah dari lantai.

"Hoi, pendek! Pakai matamu kalau jalan, kau mau mati hah?"

Nagisa meringis, sedikit merasa sesak. "Ma-maafkan aku."

Di sekitarnya, beberapa siswa yang juga berada di koridor itu menatap cemas. Nagisa nyaris dapat mendengar gumaman mereka.

"Ada apa? Berkelahi?"

"Ini sih pembully-an lagi."

"Anak itu … bukankah seharusnya kita tolong?"

"Kau mau berurusan dengan orang berbadan besar itu?"

Diam-diam Nagisa mendengus. Beberapa orang memang hanya bisa bersimpati, tanpa benar-benar melakukan aksi yang setidaknya bisa menolong. Ia mengerti. Terkadang manusia memang hanya memberi perhatian pada sesamanya sebagai bentuk formalitas.

Menyedihkan.

Raut Nagisa yang sedikit menggelap agaknya memancing emosi orang yang masih mencekik kerahnya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Kau ingin kubunuh?"

Suara itu membuat Nagisa menatap sosok di hadapannya. Tatapannya semakin gelap.

 _Bunuh, katanya? Manusia sombong!_ decih Nagisa dalam hati.

Nagisa tidak bisa mengembalikan yang sudah mati, tapi jika hanya merebut nyawa seseorang dari raga, ia bahkan bisa melakukannya tanpa sihir jika dia ingin.

"Kau mengatakan itu … seolah kau pernah membunuh orang sebelumnya," gumam Nagisa.

Nada bicaranya rendah dan begitu dingin. Tatapannya yang menusuk membuat orang yang mencengkram bajunya tanpa sadar melepaskannya dan menarik satu langkah mundur. Tangannya yang sempat gemetar mengepal erat. Kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

"Kau…!"

Ia nyaris melayangkan tinju ke wajah Nagisa, tepat ketika seseorang menangkap tangannya. Di tempatnya berdiri, Nagisa tertegun. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan orang yang ia cari telah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Wah, berkelahi ya? Aku boleh bergabung?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum remeh.

"Jangan ikut campur, sialan!"

Tanpa diduga, pemuda bertubuh besar itu melayangkan sebelah tinjunya yang bebas ke wajah Karma. Beberapa siswi berteriak panik ketika tubuh Karma tersaruk ke lantai.

"Mereka berkelahi! Panggil guru!" pekik beberapa siswa.

Karma terkekeh. Dengan santai ia bangkit dari posisinya. Dagunya masih terangkat dengan sepasang obsidian yang menatap rendah. "Hanya itu? Kupikir kaubisa memukul lebih kuat. Dasar kerupuk!"

Terang saja, kalimatnya itu semakin menyulut emosi orang di hadapannya. Senyum sinis kembali tergaris di bibir si pemilik rambut merah. Ia baru akan melayangkan kepalan tangannya—

"Eh?"

—tepat ketika Nagisa menyambar lengannya dan menyeret Karma dari tempat itu.

Keheningan sejenak menguasai koridor yang semula dipenuhi atmosfer penuh ketegangan itu. Mendadak suasana terasa kosong.

"Mereka pergi."

"Cepat sekali…."

#

"Kau ini apa-apaan?!"

Karma menyentak lengannya yang masih ditarik-tarik oleh Nagisa. Kini mereka berada di atap gedung. Nagisa tanpa berpikir menyeret Karma ke sana karena hanya tempat itulah yang dipikirnya cocok untuk melarikan diri.

"Mereka bilang akan memanggil guru. Jika itu terjadi, Tuan akan berada dalam masalah," jawab Nagisa dengan polosnya.

Karma menggeram, namun kemudian ia hanya menghela napas pasrah. Berusaha meredakan kekesalannya pada sosok mungil yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Kau tidak perlu repot, aku sudah biasa," dengus Karma.

"Justru karena itu makanya aku bawa Tuan kemari! Tuan harus berhenti jadi anak yang bermasalah!" balas Nagisa, suaranya sedikit meninggi.

Karma tersenyum miring, menatap Nagisa sinis dan merendahkan. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Jika itu tentang Tuan, aku akan selalu peduli," jawab Nagisa lagi, kali ini membuat Karma tertegun menatapnya.

"Apa ini? Estetikamu sebagai pelayanku?"

Kalimat itu membuat Nagisa kembali menatap pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya dengan kesal. Namun kemudian ia mendengus pasrah.

"Tidak. Aku peduli karena aku ingin."

Lagi-lagi jawaban Nagisa membuat Karma terhenyak.

"Tuan tadi menolongku, bahkan ketika semua orang di sana hanya bisa diam dan melihat dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sebab itulah kali ini aku juga ingin menolong Tuan, hanya itu!" ujar Nagisa.

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," balas Karma akhirnya. "Kau tidak menggangguku saja, itu sudah cukup."

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya!"

Karma diam, menatap sepasang cerulean milik Nagisa dan menemukan kesungguhan di dalamnya. Ia bersikeras pun, akhirnya akan tetap kalah pada tekad pemuda mungil itu. Tanpa sadar, Karma kembali menghela napas lelah.

"Terserah, deh. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Akan kulakukan!"

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Tutup mulutmu, kau berisik."

"Tuan?"

"Apa?"

Karma sedikit terperanjat ketika Nagisa meraih wajahnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap sudut bibir Karma yang sedikit terluka dan menyisakan bekas merah kebiruan. Luka robek dari perkelahiannya semalam belum sembuh, sekarang entah sial atau apa, ia kembali dapat bogem mentah di tempat yang sama.

"Ini sakit?" tanya Nagisa lembut. Sorot cemas tampak dari tatapannya.

"Sudah biasa. Jangan khawatir." Karma menepis telapak tangan Nagisa.

"Tuan, tolong menunduk sebentar?" pinta Nagisa.

"Hm?" Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tanpa membantah, ia menuruti yang Nagisa minta. Menundukkan tubuhnya hingga tatapan mereka sejajar.

Chu.

Dan Karma nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Nagisa memberi kecupan kecil di sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengan, kaget sekaligus malu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Karma bahkan nyaris memekik.

"Oh, itu sihir khusus. Jika hanya luka ringan, aku bisa menyembuhkannya lewat sentuhan. Hmm … mungkin itu sama seperti 'sentuhan ibu' atau apalah itu istilah yang manusia gunakan untuk sentuhan yang meredakan sakit?" jawab Nagisa, lagi-lagi dengan wajah polosnya.

Karma meraba sudut bibirnya, dan memang benar luka itu hilang. Bahkan rasa nyerinya juga tak lagi tersisa. Namun wajah pemuda itu masih tak berkurang merahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau harus menciumku?"

Nagisa mengerjap polos. "Aku tidak mencium, kok. Aku hanya menyembuhkan luka, prosedurnya memang seperti itu."

"Prosedur?" Karma _sweatdropped_.

Ini konyol dan semakin konyol.

"Ada yang salah?"

Karma mengusap wajahnya kasar. Entah memang polos atau justru terlampau bodoh, namun hal itu benar-benar membuat Nagisa tidak bisa ia kalahkan. Karma sendiri tampaknya sudah habis akal.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas. Barusan aku mendengar bel masuk!"

Hilang sudah niatan Karma untuk membolos. Padahal sebelumnya ia berniat pergi sendirian ke atap gedung itu dan menetap di sana untuk beberapa lama. Sekarang tidak jadi.

Karma meraih tangan Nagisa dan menariknya meninggalkan atap.

Entah apakah ia melakukannya dengan sengaja atau tidak.

Eh?

Tapi … semburat merah itu masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

To be continued.

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Hai hai. :3**_

 _ **Ahhahah. Tugasku banyak, tapi aku malah nulis ini. Aku gemes pengen nulisnya. Btw, apdetanku di chapter-chapter depan tidak akan secepat ini, jadi gak perlu ditunggu. :v (Gak ada yang nungguin kok. :v)**_

 _ **Omong-omong, Kunugigaoka di sini settingnya di gedung utama. Jadi kelas mereka bukannya kelas terisolasi seperti yang kita tahu. Mereka punya ruang kelas yang biasa, dan Koro sensei, dia di sini dengan wujud manusia. Nyahahah.**_

 _ **Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca.^^**_

 _ **Salam, Sakyu.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nee, Nagisa."

"Eh?"

Nagisa yang tengah merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas menoleh ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Tepat di depannya, tampak Sugino yang duduk menghadapnya dengan seulas senyum lebar.

"Ya?" Nagisa menyahut lagi, kali ini memberi atensi sepenuhnya pada sosok yang tengah mengajaknya bicara.

"Kaupunya rencana untuk minggu depan?" tanya Sugino tanpa basa-basi.

Nagisa berpikir sejenak, dan ia tak berpikir ia memiliki sesuatu yang spesial untuk dilakukan, lantas ia hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

Sugino kembali tersenyum. "Kalau kau sedang luang, bagaimana jika ikut acara kami? Kami akan merayakan Natal bersama di rumah Nakamura."

"Natal?" Nagisa berkedip polos, tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Iya, Natal. Jangan bilang kaulupa kalau minggu depan hari Natal?" Sugino terkekeh mendapati ekspresi bingung di wajah Nagisa.

"Ehh, itu—"

"Sugino!"

Obrolan keduanya terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi. Di depan pintu kelas, tampak Maehara baru saja memanggil dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ada yang mencarimu," lanjut Maehara ketika Sugino menatapnya.

Sugino tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang lain yang berdiri di pintu, temannya di klub baseball sekaligus ketua dari klub itu.

"Yo, Shindo! Ahh, maaf Nagisa, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita lanjutkan nanti, ya?"

Nagisa membalas lambaian Sugino, lantas setelahnya ia beralih pada seseorang yang kebetulan masih berdiam di kursinya, tepat di sebelahnya. Sedikit aneh, sih, karena biasanya dia akan menghilang bahkan sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Tuan."

"Hm?"

Sosok itu, Karma, menyahut dengan gumaman tanpa benar-benar berniat memberikan respons.

"Natal itu apa?" tanya Nagisa tanpa basa-basi, membuat Karma meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali disibukkan dengan kumpulan soal matematika yang dikerjakannya sejak tadi. Entah apa yang sedang merasuki pemuda itu hingga ia bertransformasi seperti siswa rajin kali ini.

"Aapa yaa?" Karma menggumam malas. "Ini … kenapa hasilnya negatif, ya? Bukankah seharusnya lima akar dua?" gumam pemuda itu lagi, membolak-balik bukunya untuk mengintip kunci jawaban. Alisnya sedikit berkerut ketika menemukan soal yang sedikit membuatnya kebingungan.

Nagisa hanya bisa menghela napas ketika mendapati dirinya lagi-lagi diabaikan. Ini sudah seringkali terjadi dan rasanya Nagisa mulai bisa terbiasa dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Karma padanya. Namun tampaknya Karma cukup peka untuk dapat menyadari gelagat pemuda berwajah manis itu.

"Natal itu hari raya orang-orang Kristiani, diadakan setahun sekali, tepatnya setiap 25 Desember. Kupikir kautahu soal itu?" sahut Karma akhirnya, masih tanpa menatap sosok yang mengajaknya bicara.

Nagisa menggeleng, namun sepasang iris birunya menatap Karma dengan berbinar. Meski terkesan tak acuh, namun mendapati sedikit saja atensi dari pemuda bersurai merah itu adalah sesuatu yang cukup untuk membuat Nagisa merasa senang, sebenarnya.

"Biasanya di hari Natal, semua orang akan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang terdekat mereka, berkumpul, bernyanyi bersama dan saling memberi hadiah. Itu saja sih yang kutahu," lanjut Karma, kali ini kalimatnya membuat Nagisa kembali kebingungan.

"Tuan bicara seolah Tuan sendiri juga tidak tahu apa itu Natal," kekeh Nagisa kemudian.

"Aku hanya sekadar tahu," sahut Karma lagi, "terakhir kali aku merayakan Natal bersama keluarga, itu tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu. Lagipula, aku terlalu malas untuk keluar di tengah udara dingin hanya untuk bertemu orang-orang dan merayakannya. Jadi aku tidak begitu peduli, tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Ohh…." Nagisa kini menatap Karma lekat.

Ekspresi di wajah Karma tidak banyak berubah, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, sekilas Nagisa bisa merasakan emosi yang berbeda dari pemuda itu ketika mengatakan kalimat barusan. Nagisa baru beberapa hari "mempelajari" manusia di hadapannya ini, namun ia cukup tahu. Karma bukan tipe orang yang banyak berekspresi.

Karma itu tidak jujur.

Dia tidak terbuka.

Karma itu agak rumit.

Sedikit manipulatif.

Dan bukan orang yang mudah didekati.

Sejauh ini, hanya itulah yang bisa Nagisa pahami dari sosok yang tengah berbicara padanya sekarang. Meski terlihat bahwa Karma sama sekali tak memiliki masalah dengan hubungan sosialnya (kecuali kenyataan kalau dia juga seorang berandal, tentu saja), nyatanya Karma lebih tertutup dari yang terlihat.

Bahkan Nagisa yang sudah beberapa hari berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan tuannya itu masih tidak bisa menghilangkan, atau setidaknya memperpendek jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Meski Karma beberapa kali mengusilinya, mengejek atau bahkan sekadar tertawa bersamanya … jarak itu jelas masih ada.

Kalau terus seperti ini, jangankan untuk meminta sesuatu. Karma mengajaknya mengobrol lebih dulu saja adalah sesuatu yang masih jarang terjadi.

"Nee, Tuan?"

"Hm?"

"Jika memang tidak ada yang istimewa, kenapa semua orang terlihat begitu antusias?" tanya Nagisa lagi.

Kali ini Karma menutup bukunya, ia memiringkan posisi duduknya hingga menghadap tepat ke arah Nagisa.

"Entahlah?" Karma menyilangkan kakinya, "Menurutmu?"

Nagisa kembali menggeleng. "Jika aku tahu, aku takkan bertanya."

"Hmm … bagaimana ya? Di dunia ini ada tiga jenis manusia ketika menyambut Natal. Ada yang menyambutnya dengan bahagia, ada yang biasa saja, dan ada juga yang membencinya," jelas Karma dengan kalimat yang entah mengapa terdengar sedikit kekanakkan.

"Hoo," Nagisa mengangguk antusias, "lalu? Tuan yang mana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tuan tipe manusia yang mana?"

"Aku? Hmm … mungkin yang kedua? Aku tidak benci, tapi juga tidak merasa ada yang istimewa hingga aku perlu merasa senang. Ya, kurasa yang kedua?" Karma mengangguki pemikirannya sendiri.

"Menurut Tuan, kenapa beberapa orang sangat antusias?"

Ahh, Karma mulai merasa seperti diinterogasi sekarang. Nagisa selalu banyak bertanya, dan kadang itu membuat jengah, namun entah mengapa ia sedikit tak tega mengabaikan sepasang iris biru yang menatapnya penuh antusias itu.

"Mungkin karena mereka bisa mendapatkan hadiah yang mereka inginkan ketika Natal? Entahlah?"

Kata "hadiah yang diinginkan" membuat Nagisa tanpa sadar menarik senyum lebar. Ia merasa mendapat celah untuk membuat Karma meminta sesuatu padanya kali ini.

"Hadiah yang diinginkan?"

"Ya, biasanya anak-anak mengharapkan hadiah dan mereka akan menemukan yang mereka inginkan dalam kaus kaki di pagi berikutnya. Katanya sih, Santa yang memberikannya."

"Santa?" Nagisa kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Santa itu pria tua dengan baju merah."

"Hoo…." Nagisa membayangkan seorang pria tua botak dengan kimono tipis berwarna merah menyala.

"Di malam hari, dia akan masuk ke rumah-rumah."

"Ehh!?"

 _Itu tindakan ilegal!_ pikir Nagisa, membayangkan pria yang sebelumnya tengah menyelinap masuk lewat jendela seperti pencuri.

"Kemudian, Santa akan menyelinap ke kamarmu dan memberimu hadiah," lanjut Karma.

Nagisa bergidik. Membayangkan pria tua botak berbaju merah yang tengah merangkak ke kasurnya dengan wajah mesum sembari berbisik 'aku akan memberi hadiah pada anak baik~'.

"Dia akan meninggalkan hadiah yang kauinginkan dalam sebuah kaus kaki. Aku juga tidak mengerti sih, kenapa harus kaus kaki. Apa dia punya _fetish_ tertentu pada benda itu ya?"

Dan kalimat itu membuat bayangan Nagisa tentang Santa menjadi aneh dan semakin aneh. Entah apa yang tengah merasuki otaknya hingga ia membayangkan sesuatu yang begitu ekstrem seperti itu.

"Tuan! Jangan khawatir! Jika Santa datang, aku akan membunuhnya! Dia kriminal!" Nagisa nyaris memekik.

Karma mengerjap heran beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian terpingkal-pingkal hingga membuat beberapa teman sekelas mereka menoleh karena tawa kerasnya. Nagisa sendiri hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Apa sih yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Karma begitu tawanya mereda. "Dia hanya memberi hadiah, itu saja."

Lagi, Nagisa hanya bisa menatap datar ketika merasa dirinya lagi-lagi dijadikan bahan tertawaan oleh tuannya itu. Namun ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan? Apa Tuan menginginkan sesuatu? Daripada Santa, aku bisa—"

"Kubilang aku tidak tertarik~" Karma menarik seringai mengejek. "Aku takkan terhanyut meski seberapa jauh pun kau menarik pembicaraan ke topik yang kauinginkan, Nagisa~"

 _Checkmate!_

Nagisa kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Belum juga melancarkan serangan, ia sudah diserang lebih dulu. Gagal sudah rencana Nagisa untuk membujuk Karma.

"Yo! Nagisa!" Suara lain menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Nagisa menoleh, mendapati Sugino melangkah ke kursinya yang tepat di depan Nagisa.

"Bagaimana yang tadi? Kaubisa ikut?" tanya Sugino, ternyata melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Err … itu…." Nagisa tampak ragu, ia beralih melirik Karma.

Merasa ditatap, Karma hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Kalau mau ya pergi saja," sahut Karma seolah mengerti bahwa Nagisa meminta pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Karma? Kau mau ikut? Pesta Natal di rumah Nakamura," tawar Sugino. Yahh, meski ia tahu benar jawaban apa yang akan didapatnya.

"Tidak tertarik."

Nah, itu jawaban yang sama yang ia dapat setiap kali ia menanyai Karma perihal yang sama.

"Ano … maaf, Sugino-kun, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Ada acara," jawab Nagisa membuat Sugino beralih menatapnya, ia tampak mendesah sedikit kecewa.

"Sayang sekali," gumamnya, "tapi tak apalah. Tahun depan kau harus ikut ya!"

Nagisa terkekeh mendengar candaan yang sedikit menuntut itu. "Kita lihat saja."

Di tempatnya, Karma menatap Nagisa dalam diam.

#

"Tuan."

"Hm?"

"Tuan!"

"Apa?"

Karma mengalihkan tatapannya dari game yang tengah ia mainkan di _smartphone_ -nya. Menoleh pada Nagisa yang ternyata tak menatapnya. Pemuda mungil itu tampak asyik melihat keluar jendela.

Apartemen Karma yang berada di lantai sepuluh membuat keadaan di luar terlihat dengan jelas.

"Di luar ramai sekali, Tuan tidak ingin pergi? Sekarang Natal kan, masih banyak waktu jika ingin keluar." Nagisa melirik sekilas jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat beberapa menit.

"Haaah? Kenapa harus? Malas ah, kalau mau ya keluar saja sendiri," dengus Karma kembali menyibukkan diri dengan game-nya.

"Sendirian tidak asyik. Nanti aku dikira anak hilang."

"Pffftt!" tanpa sadar Karma ingin tertawa. "Kau sadar diri rupanya."

"Makanya ayoo." Nagisa sedikit mendesak.

"Jika kau sebegitu inginnya, mengapa waktu itu tidak menerima ajakan Sugino saja?" Karma masih menjawab separuh acuh.

Yah, sebenarnya Nagisa punya modus tersendiri sih. Niatnya membujuk Karma keluar hari ini memang sudah direncanakan dari jauh-jauh hari. Mungkin saja nanti Tuannya itu menginginkan sesuatu yang bisa ia kabulkan?

Ayolah, dia punya tiga ratus permintaan yang tak berkurang satu pun sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu. Jika berlarut-larut, Nagisa bisa dapat masalah. Dia kan tidak mau nilai ujiannya jelek.

"Tuan tidak pergi, tentu saja aku juga tidak," jawab Nagisa lugas.

"Nah, sekarang aku juga tidak pergi, jadi terserahmu mau pergi atau tidak," balas Karma santai dengan tampang yang menurut Nagisa _tonjokable_.

Sumpah ya, ini orang _nyebelin_ nya udah tingkat dewa!

"Tuan, sekali ini saja." Nagisa pasang wajah memelas.

"Tidak."

"Tuan…."

"Aish, kubilang tidak berarti tidak! Kenapa kau keras kepala se—"

Karma yang berniat mengomel terdiam ketika mendapati sepasang obsidian milik Nagisa menatap dengan sorot yang membuatnya … merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Antara merasa bersalah namun juga kesal, namun Nagisa yang menatapnya sendu membuat Karma kehilangan niat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena Tuan tidak terlihat bahagia," jawab Nagisa membuat Karma semakin bungkam. "Jika Tuan tidak bisa menikmatinya sebagai 'Natal', apakah Tuan juga tidak bisa menikmatinya sebagai hari 'libur'? Anggap saja ini hari libur biasa dan kita akan mengisinya dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Apa begitu sulit?"

Karma diam, ia menatap Nagisa beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya mendengus pasrah, mengalah. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak mengerti namun ia merasa Nagisa memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak. Selalu seperti itu.

Meski Karma mengabaikan dan menolaknya seperti apa pun, pada akhirnya Karma selalu berakhir menuruti keinginan pemuda yang mengaku bukan manusia itu, baik dengan terpaksa ataupun tidak.

"Hhaah. Keluar dari sini," dengus Karma malas.

Nagisa terperanjat, dia sedang diusir?

"Apa? Kembali ke kamarmu dan bersiaplah. Kau tidak mungkin keluar dengan piyama itu kan? Aku juga akan ganti baju," lanjut Karma yang bergerak bangkit dari kasurnya dan melangkah menuju lemari.

Sadar akan maksud dari kalimat Karma barusan, seulas senyum melebar di wajah Nagisa berikut matanya yang tampak berbinar.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan! Kita bisa keluar sekarang!" Nagisa nyaris memekik karena senangnya.

"Ehh?" Karma mengerutkan dahi.

Ctak!

Dengan satu petikan jari, kini keduanya telah berpenampilan yang berbeda total dan siap untuk pergi.

"Ckk. Lagi-lagi kau menggunakan sihirmu padaku tanpa izin," decak Karma malas.

Ia mengamati penampilannya sendiri. Baju rumahan yang ia kenakan telah terganti dengan celana jeans berwarna _mocca_ yang pas di kakinya, _sweater_ putih yang cukup hangat dan sebuah _coat jacket_ berwarna cokelat, tak lupa sebuah syal berwarna marun yang terlilit rapi di lehernya.

Sederhana, tapi nyaman dipakai dan enak dilihat. _Well_ , harus ia akui. Selera Nagisa dalam berpakaian tidak buruk juga, sebenarnya.

Nagisa meringis. "Sesekali tidak apa kan? Lebih cepat lebih baik! Ayo ayo!" Ia menarik Karma kemudian, nyaris menyeret pemuda itu dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru.

#

"Wah, ramai sekali…," gumam Nagisa ketika memasuki pusat kota. Sedikit risih sebenarnya, mendapati betapa ramai dan sesaknya jalan oleh lalu-lalang manusia.

"Makanya aku bilang, lebih baik diam di rumah saja kan?" dengus Karma yang juga merasa risih.

Nagisa menatap Karma yang melangkah tepat di sebelahnya, diam-diam ia menghela napas. Pemuda itu tidak tampak begitu bahagia, dan nyatanya Nagisa sendiri juga tak begitu menikmati 'liburan' mereka ini jika hanya dia sendiri yang merasa senang (meski ia tak yakin ia sedang senang saat ini).

Nagisa nyaris tersungkur ketika seseorang menabrak tubuh kecilnya cukup keras. Karma yang agaknya juga terkejut secara refleks menahan lengan Nagisa agar pemuda itu tidak jatuh.

"Hati-hati, kau itu kecil. Kalau jatuh tidak akan terlihat, nanti terinjak-injak," kekeh Karma usil. Ia merangkul pundak Nagisa yang memang lebih pendek darinya, sedikit lebih merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

Tak bisa protes karena memang begitu adanya, Nagisa berakhir hanya dengan memasang wajah masam. Di sebelahnya, Karma terkikik puas karena Nagisa sama sekali tak bisa membalas.

Mereka masih menyusuri jalan kota dengan lengan Karma yang merangkul pundak Nagisa, sampai kemudian langkah mereka terhenti ketika sesuatu menarik atensi pemuda berobsidian biru itu.

Sedikit heran karena langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, Karma melirik Nagisa sekilas, sebelum kemudian mengikuti arah tatapannya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati objek yang ditatap pemuda itu. Sedikit lucu baginya melihat Nagisa menatap sesuatu di depan sana seperti tengah menemukan harta karun.

"Kausuka pohon natal?" tanya Karma membuat Nagisa menatapnya. "Pohon natal itu selalu mereka letakkan di tengah kota ini, dekorasinya berubah-ubah setiap tahun."

"Hoo," Nagisa mengangguk, "apa mungkin di sini begitu ramai karena orang-orang ingin melihat pohon itu?"

Karma tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm … kurasa tidak juga sih, karena kalau hanya pohon, semua orang juga punya di rumah masing-masing."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Lalu mengapa di apartemenmu tidak ada?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak membuatnya, kan? Kenapa bertanya? Lagipula pohon itu hanya akan membuat kotor saja nanti. Merepotkan."

 _Benar juga sih_ , sahut Nagisa dalam hati.

"Karma! Nagisa!"

"Eh?" Karma dan Nagisa menoleh bersamaan ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil nama mereka, dan mendapati Maehara melambaikan tangan, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ia lantas menghampiri keduanya, diikuti Isogai dan Sugino yang juga berada di sana.

"Kupikir salah lihat, ternyata memang kalian," sapa Maehara ketika menghampiri mereka.

"Hooo, jadi ini 'acara' yang kaumaksud, Nagisa? Sedang kencan, heh?" Sugino tersenyum miring, menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan wajah minta ditonjok.

"Jangan bercanda!" sahut Karma, dengan santai melayangkan jitakannya ke kepala berambut pendek Sugino.

"Bukankah kalian merayakan Natal di rumah Nakamura?" tanya Nagisa yang masih mengingat rencana yang ditawarkan Sugino minggu lalu.

"Oh, kami sedang menuju rumahnya sekarang. Kalian mau bergabung?" Ini Isogai, yang menawarkan mereka dengan senyum ala _cogan_.

Weit. Dia memang _cogan_ sih. :v

Karma dan Nagisa saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat. Jujur saja Karma tidak tertarik, kalau bisa dia lebih ingin kembali ke apartemennya dan tidur sekarang, dan Nagisa tampaknya juga mengerti akan hal itu, jadi ia tak berniat memaksa.

"Ano … sepertinya kami—"

"Oke, kalian ikut!" seru Maehara seenak jidat. "Ayo, rumahnya tidak jauh lagi kok, Nagisa-chan~"

"E-ehh? Ma-maehara-kun, tunggu—aku—hei!" Nagisa hanya bisa mendengus pasrah ketika lengannya disambar oleh Maehara yang kemudian menyeretnya seenak jidat.

"Yo! Karma-chan _, follow my lead_ , atau Nagisa-mu tidak akan kembali dengan utuh nanti~"

Karma berdecih mendengar ocehan konyol pemuda berambut belah tengah itu. Ia hendak mengabaikannya, namun suara Isogai menghentikan Karma yang baru hendak berbalik pulang.

"Ikut sajalah, sesekali berkumpul dengan teman tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Kalau butuh menginap, kamarnya ada banyak kok. Kudengar begitu sih?" Tanpa sadar Isogai meragukan kalimatnya sendiri.

Karma mendengus. "Tidak perlu, aku dan Nagisa akan segera pulang setelah mampir."

"Oh? Baikla—tunggu. Dengan Nagisa?" Isogai mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku belum pernah bilang ya? Nagisa menumpang di apartemenku," sahut Karma santai, namun cukup untuk membuat Sugino dan Isogai menatapnya dengan raut terkejut.

"Pantas saja kalian cepat akrab, kerabat rupanya," gumam Sugino ringan.

Karma tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Bukan kerabat juga sebenarnya…."

"Lantas?" tanya Isogai dan Sugino bersamaan.

"Apa ya? Semacam … aku adalah tuannya, dan Nagisa harus memenuhi permohonanku. Begitulah." Lagi, Karma menjawab dengan santai, dan kali ini membuat kedua orang yang berbicara dengannya terdiam.

Karma masih tetap dengan langkah santainya, mengekori Maehara dan Nagisa yang melangkah tak begitu jauh di depan, sementara Isogai dan Sugino kini membeku di tempat mereka berdiri. Saling tatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

 _Sebenarnya hubungan macam apa yang mereka miliki!?_

#

"Nakamuraaa! Aku membawa sesembahan untukmu!" pekik Maehara dari luar pintu yang memang dibiarkan terbuka.

Sang pemilik rumah menghampiri mereka tak lama kemudian, tampak menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendapati Karma dan Nagisa datang bersama Maehara dan yang lain. Senang sih, sebenarnya.

"Wah, kalian datang juga! Masuklah, di dalam sudah ramai," sambut Nakamura dengan cerianya.

"Nakamura-san, apa benar tak masalah kami datang kemari?" tanya Isogai. Nah, Tuan _Ikemen_ ini memang dasarnya orang yang sopan sih ya.

"Tenang saja, orangtuaku sedang tidak di rumah, lagipula aku sudah mendapat izin. Meski begitu, besok kalian harus membantuku bersih-bersih!" titah sang tuan rumah yang kemudian diangguki oleh para tamunya.

"Omong-omong, aku tak menyangka kau juga akan datang, Tuan Akabane yang membenci Natal," goda Nakamura menghampiri Karma yang melangkah paling belakang.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku benci, kan?" sahut Karma santai. "Lagipula kurasa menghancurkan isi rumah Nona Nakamura bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk mengisi waktu libur~"

"Jangan. Lakukan. Itu!" balas gadis pirang itu, membuat Karma terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

Mereka sampai di ruang tengah. Tampak ruangan itu telah ramai oleh beberapa orang yang Karma kenali sebagai siswa-siswa kelasnya, sekitar belasan orang. Ruangan itu sendiri cukup luas, masih cukup lapang untuk menampung sekitar 30 – 40 orang.

"Rumahmu luas ya?" gumam Karma, membuat Nakamura menatapnya dengan senyum sesumbar.

" _Thanks, thanks_ ~" sahut gadis pirang itu dengan nada bicara yang sengaja dibuat sombong.

"Menyesal aku memujimu," decih Karma, sementara Nakamura kini tertawa lepas.

"Oh, jika ingin minum atau camilan, kaubisa mengambilnya di meja yang di pojok itu. Kalau ingin ke kamar mandi, lurus saja dari sini menuju dapur, kau akan menemukan pintunya di sana," jelas Nakamura, sebelum ia meninggalkannya dan beralih pada tamu yang lain ketika mendengar suara bel.

"Nakamura-san sepertinya sibuk sekali, ya?" Suara Nagisa yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelah Karma membuat pemuda itu berjengkit kaget.

"Eh? Apa?" Nagisa berkedip heran ketika Karma masih menatapnya dengan raut aneh.

"Kau muncul seperti hantu," balas Karma cepat.

"Tuan saja yang tidak sadar. Dari tadi aku di sini lho?"

"Eh? Begitu ya? Habisnya kau pendek sih, jadi tidak terlihat."

Tuh kan! Lagi kan! Lagi!

Nagisa selalu salah, tapi apalah daya, Nagisa hanya bisa pasrah.

Karma meraih sakunya ketika _handphone_ yang ia simpan di sana bergetar. Ia menatap malas sebuah _e-mail_ yang masuk, membacanya sebentar kemudian kembali menyimpan benda persegi itu tanpa membalas pesan yang ia baca. Untuk sesaat, ekspresinya berubah sebelum dengan cepat kembali seperti sediakala.

Namun lagi-lagi, sekilas Nagisa merasakan perubahan emosi dari pemuda bersurai merah itu, membuatnya menatap Karma lekat.

"Apa? Ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Karma membuat Nagisa tersentak, lantas menggeleng cepat sembari tersenyum canggung.

Nakamura kembali tak lama kemudian, bersama Kayano dan Fuwa. Tampaknya mereka tamu terakhir yang datang hari ini. Setelahnya, tak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Hingga jam dinding nyaris menunjukkan pukul sembilan, yang mereka lakukan hanya saling berbagi cerita, atau sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Nakamura tampak membawa Maehara ke ruangan lain, untuk beberapa lama dua orang itu tidak masih terlihat, sampai tiba-tiba suara Nakamura kembali terdengar.

"Oke! Waktunya game!" pekik Nakamura riang yang kemudian disambut meriah oleh yang lain. "Aku dan Maehara akan bertindak sebagai MC! Sekarang, silakan ambil undian kalian!"

Para tamu duduk melingkar, mengambil sebuah kertas dalam stoples yang diberikan secara bergilir. Setelah semua mendapatkan undian mereka, Nakamura memberi komando untuk membuka lipatan kertas itu.

"Ada delapan angka berbeda di sana, orang yang memegang angka yang sama akan berpasangan. Silakan cari pasangan kalian … dan semoga beruntung~" Maehara tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Dan~ setelah melalui pencarian yang penuh darah dan air mata—bukan! Maksudnya, setelah dilakukan pencocokan, maka didapatlah pasangan berikut:

 **Isogai Yuuma dan Kataoka Megu**

 **Kayano Kaede dan Kurahashi Hinano**

 **Akabane Karma dan Shiota Nagisa**

 **Sugino Tomohito dan Kanzaki Yukiko**

 **Fuwa Yuzuki dan Yada Touka**

 **Muramatsu Takuya dan Hinata Okano**

 **Yoshida Taisei dan Hazama Kirara**

 **Okajima Taiga dan Terasaka Ryoma**

"Mohon kerjasamanya." Kanzaki menghampiri Sugino dengan seulas senyum manis yang membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah.

"Sa-sama-sama," jawab Sugino canggung.

Kayano dan Kurahashi saling ber- _high five_ ria. Pasangan pengurus kelas, Isogai dan Kataoka tampak hanya saling melempar senyum. Pasangan-pasangan lain juga tampak tak masalah, kecuali—

"TUNGGU DULU! KENAPA AKU HARUS DENGAN LAKI-LAKI?! DAN KENAPA HARUS ORANG INI?!" pekik Okajima gak _nyante_.

"Kau ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Terasaka membuat Okajima menelan ludah kecut.

"Wah, wah, padahal seharusnya jumlah pasangannya sudah pas, tapi tampaknya hasil undian ini sedikit gawat," gumam Nakamura dengan senyum mencurigakan. "Jadi bagaimana? Dibiarkan saja atau diundi ulang?"

"Biarkan saja seperti ini, bukankah akan lebih seru?" Maehara tersenyum lagi-lagi dengan wajah _tonjokable_ , membuat semua orang di sana menatap curiga dua orang yang mengaku MC itu.

"Kalian merencanakan sesuatu?" terka Karma yang berposisi paling dekat dengan keduanya, sepasang irisnya menatap tajam.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti~" Sepasang manusia yang mengaku sebagai pembawa acara itu tersenyum setan.

Nakamura dan Maehara menghamparkan delapan lembar kertas koran membentuk lingkaran di lantai, dan kebanyakan dari pemain mulai bisa menerka permainan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Yang seperti ini, game apa lagi jika bukan _Newspaper Dance_? Permainan di mana pasangan-pasangan itu berdiri di atas lipatan kertas yang semakin lama semakin kecil.

 _Well_ , itu yang mereka kira, kan?

Mereka tidak tahu saja betapa kreatifnya dua orang yang mengaku sebagai MC itu.

"Oke, masing-masing pasangan berdiri di tempat yang disediakan! Dan Maehara, silakan jelaskan aturan permainannya!" perintah Nakamura. Ia dan Maehara kini berdiri di tengah para pemain yang membentuk lingkaran itu.

"Aku akan melempar dadu." Maehara memainkan sebuah dadu di tangannya. "Kalian akan bergerak dan pindah ke pos lain sesuai arah jarum jam, dan sesuai dengan angka yang keluar dari dadu ini."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kayano sedikit bingung. Bukan hanya dia, sebenarnya. Semuanya juga bingung ini mah.

"Tentu saja tidak, yang selanjutnya akan kujelaskan begitu permainan dimulai." Maehara tersenyum santai. "Oke, aku akan lempar dadunya."

Pemuda itu melempar dadu di tangannya ke lantai, yang kemudian menunjukkan tiga mata. Nakamura segera memberi perintah pada para pemain untuk berpindah sebanyak tiga kali.

"Hhehe~ permainan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai." Lagi-lagi Nakamura tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Kalian semua, coba lihat ke atas, tepat di atas kepala kalian," titah Maehara yang kemudian diikuti seluruh pemain.

Tak ada yang istimewa di atas kepala mereka selain dekorasi natal yang dipasang di langit-langit. Melihat nyaris semua pemain masih tak dapat menangkap maksud dari permainan ini, Maehara kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Salah satu dari delapan pos yang ada, berada tepat di bawah Mistletoe. Dan~ kalian tentu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pasangan yang 'beruntung' itu bukan?"

Glek!

Semua pemain menelan ludah kecut, lantas dengan cepat kembali melempar tatapan waspada mereka ke atas. Berharap mereka bukanlah "pasangan beruntung" yang dimaksud.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Karma berdecih sementara Nagisa menatapnya bingung. Dekorasi dengan buah kecil berwarna putih itu berada tepat di atas mereka.

Suara Maehara kembali terdengar. "Yosh! Kita sudah dapatkan pasangan pertama! Karma!"

"Nagisa!" Nakamura ikut bersuara.

"Silakan mencium pasanganmu~!" pekik keduanya begitu bahagia.

"Hah?" Nagisa melongo tak mengerti. Di sebelahnya, Karma mengepalkan tangannya erat.

 _Cih! Dasar duo sialan!_

To be continued.

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Ahhahah. Akhirnya bisa apdet.(_ _")**_

 _ **Chapter ini harusnya kuapdet sebelum tanggal 25 kemarin, tapi jadi molor segini lama karena aku sibuk. Libur tenang itu hanya mitos! Nyatanya, aku kudu nyelesaikan laporan akhir dan ujian final praktikum di tengah-tengah libur tenang!-_-**_

 _ **Ya sudahlah, gak ada gunanya juga kalian nyimak cuap-cuapku. Wkwkwk.**_

 ** _Ahh, btw buat yang kagak ngerti kenapa KaruNagi tiba-tiba diminta kisseu ... coba deh cari tau soal "Legenda Mistletoe". Nyahahahah. :3  
_**

 _ **Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca.^^**_

 _ **Salam, Sakyu.**_

 _ **Ps: Karena aku kagak sempat (dan terlalu malas) untuk membalas review satu per satu lewat PM, jadi kubalas di sini aja yak. :3 (Buat yang kelupaan kebales, atau yang udah pernah kubales tapi dibales lagi, mohon maklum. Wkwk.)**_

 **Cherry-chan desu** : Wahh, terima kasih sudah membaca. Masalah apdet cepat mah, aku kagak janji. Wkwkwk.

 **Nanaho Haruka** : Ha'ah, agak ngebingungin yak? Mungkin narasi dariku masih kurang jelas? ._. Wkwk. Waah, terima kasih pengertiannya. Dan terima kasih sudah membacaa.^^

 **Rikuzaochii** : Emang! Emang! KaruNagi itu kyut banget yawlaa. Dan aku setujuu, pair ini udah rada jarang padahal kusuka mereka. Alhasil, jadilah kutulis sendiri buat memenuhi hasrat pribadi. *_* #apacoba. Wkwkwk, aku kagak jamin soal apdet cepat, jadi kusarankan jangan ditunggu. Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca.^^

 **Frwt** : Itu bukan ngerepotin, tapi dia pinter. Wkwkwk. Ini Nagisa-nya tetap cowo, btw. Dan soal "Karma adalah kerabat dari seseorang di Indonesia yang bisa menggandakan sesuatu" … entahlah, pas nulis ini tiba-tiba aku keinget Dimas Kanjeng. Wkwkwkwk. #plak! Terima kasih sudah membaca. :3

 **hanazawa kay** : Nyahahah, kagak perlu di-request juga pasti bakal ada kok. Mereka udah manis dari sononya. *_* Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **Raina Awasari** : Katanya Nagisa, itu bukan cium. Wkwkwkwk. Terima kasih sudah membaca.^^

 **Karin ashiya** : Apdetanku lama dan angin-anginan, jadi kusarankan jangan ditunggu. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **Kiara Fra** : Mereka kyut banget kan? Kan, kan?! *_* #plak! Aww, aku gak bermaksud membuat Nagisa jadi pihak yang agresif di sini, tapi kok kesannya jadi begitu yak? Wkwkwkwk. Ahh, terima kasih sudah membaca. :3

 **Akabane Onihime** : Manis. Manis banget. Kusuka mereka AAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Tolong jangan dipancing, ini orang bisa jadi ganas kalo jiwa fangirlnya kumat.-_-) Terima kasih sudah membaca.^^

 **Orang** : Oke, kamu orang, aku juga orang, mereka semua orang, jadi pertanyaannya … sebenarnya aku ini siapa? (Gapenting amat elah.-_-) wkwkwk. Kata Nagisa, itu bukan cium. Dan kalo langsung nikah, aku kagak bayangin gimana cerita ini jadinya. Imajinasiku bakal jadi liar. XD #plak! Well, ini FF romennya mungkin kagak bakal banyak sih. Genre utamanya mah Slice of Life dan Fantasy. Terima kasih sudah membaca. :3


	4. Chapter 4

"Yosh! Kita sudah dapatkan pasangan pertama! Karma!"

"Nagisa!"

"Silakan mencium pasanganmu~!"

"Hah?" Nagisa melongo tak mengerti. Di sebelahnya, Karma mengepalkan tangannya erat, menatap tajam duo MC pencetus permainan konyol itu.

"Kenapa aku harus menciumnya?" tanya Karma dengan nada remeh.

"Karena itulah peraturannya, tentu saja." Nakamura membalas tak kalah sengit. "Ayolah Tuan Akabane, ini hanya permainan. Semua juga akan dapat giliran, lagipula kau cukup beruntung karena _partner_ -mu adalah Nagisa.

"Jika saja _partner_ -mu adalah Okajima, kau pasti lebih tidak ingin melakukannya, bukan?" Nakamura tersenyum bengis, Karma nyaris bisa melihat tanduk dan ekor setan di tubuh gadis itu.

"Woy!" Aaahh, itu teriakan tak terima dari sang empunya nama yang baru saja disebut-sebut, siapa lagi jika bukan Okajima?

"Itu kenyataan. Berpasangan denganmu adalah hal terburuk dalam permainan ini," celetuk Terasaka, menabur garam di luka yang baru saja dikoyak oleh Nakamura.

"Ano … Nakamura-san, apa permainan ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku, mencium seseorang karena sebuah game itu tidak sopan." Isogai ikut buka suara. Aah, Tuan _Ikemen_ satu ini memang yang paling bisa diandalkan tampaknya.

"Aku setuju dengan Isogai!"

 _Well_ , itu chorus nyaris dari seluruh peserta, sebenarnya. Ide permainan ini konyol sekali. Siapa pun juga tahu, kreatif yang berlebihan juga dampaknya tidak akan berakhir baik.

Nagisa menarik lengan baju Karma, membuat pemuda itu menoleh menatapnya.

"Mereka menyuruh begitu karena kita berdiri di bawah rangkaian buah itu. Pencetus ide permainan ini benar-benar gila!" Karma menunjuk rangkaian buah putih di atas kepala mereka, menjelaskannya bahkan sebelum Nagisa sempat menanyakan apa yang ingin ia tahu.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah ini hanya permainan?" tanya Nagisa lagi.

"Kau ini tidak paham ya? Kita—tunggu. Benar juga!" Karma menyeringai karena pemikiran yang mendadak melintas di kepalanya. "Nee, Nagisa. Boleh pinjam kupingmu sebentar?"

Nagisa mendekatkan wajahnya ketika Karma memberi kode hendak membisikkan sesuatu, dan meski ia tak mengerti benar akan maksud dari sesuatu yang diminta Karma padanya, pemuda beriris biru itu tetap mengangguk saja.

"Baik, aku menyerah. Kalian ingin aku mencium Nagisa?"

Hening.

Mendadak semua keributan itu lenyap ketika suara Karma melantun dengan santai. Kini, semua pasang mata terfokus pada sang pemilik rambut merah itu. Nagisa sendiri menatap Karma lekat, coba membaca apa yang sekiranya hendak dilakukan oleh tuannya.

Seringainya barusan benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Ka-karma! Kau serius!?" Sugino menatap Nagisa dan Karma bergantian dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Terlebih ketika dilihatnya Nagisa bersikap begitu tenang, itu tidak normal.

"Tentu saja aku serius, lagipula Nagisa tidak keberatan," balas Karma santai.

"Jangan macam-macam, Nagisa itu masih polos," celetuk Maehara tak tahu diri. Mungkin dia lupa bahwa dirinyalah pelopor sekaligus pencetus permainan aneh ini.

"Berisik. Diam dan lihat saja," pungkas Karma cepat.

Dengan santai, Karma menarik dagu Nagisa hingga pemuda itu sedikit menengadah, memaksa tatapan dari sepasang iris safir itu terfokus padanya. Dengan gerakan yang sengaja dibuat pelan, ia mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Seolah mengejek seluruh pasang mata yang menatap gugup ke arah mereka, Karma sengaja membuat prosesnya begitu perlahan. Ia memejamkan mata ketika jarak wajahnya dengan Nagisa hanya tinggal beberapa inci.

Plop.

"Ehh?"

Mendadak seisi ruangan menjadi gelap. Semua lampu di ruangan itu tiba-tiba mati.

"Mati listrik ya?"

"Tidak, di luar terang."

"Siapa yang mematikan lampu?"

"Di mana saklar lampunya?"

"Hei! Jangan injak kakiku!"

"Jangan sebarang melangkah, nanti kau menabrak yang lain."

Keributan kecil terdengar di ruangan yang gelap gulita itu, sampai kemudian semua lampu di sana kembali menyala dengan sendirinya.

"Ada apa sih? Kau tidak membayar tagihan listrik ya, Nakamura?" celetuk Okajima membuat si Tuan Rumah menatapnya sengit.

"Sembarangan!" elak Nakamura cepat.

"Yang tadi itu apa? Konsleting?" tanya Kataoka yang hanya dijawab Isogai dengan bahu terangkat.

"Omong-omong … Karma dan Nagisa di mana?"

"Ehh?"

Pertanyaan Kayano membuat semua orang di sana seketika menyadari ada eksistensi yang hilang di antara mereka. Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua telah hilang tak berjejak dari ruangan itu. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk di _handphone_ milik Nakamura tak lama kemudian.

" _Kami pulang duluan~ terima kasih atas undangannya! Bersenang-senanglah tanpa kami~"_

Nakamura menghela napas kesal ketika membaca pesan yang dikirim bersama belasan _emoticon_ seringai iblis dari salah satu kontaknya yang bernama 'Karma Akabane'. Gadis itu meremas _handphone_ -nya dengan geram.

"Mereka mempermainkan kita!"

#

"Bwahhahahahahahh!"

"Tuan, kau tertawa terlalu keras," tegur Nagisa pada Karma yang masih saja tak berhenti tertawa sejak tadi. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak peduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang meliriknya heran karena tertawa di sepanjang jalan.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat wajah bodoh mereka saat ini," gumam Karma ketika tawanya mereka, meski kekehan kecilnya masih sesekali terdengar.

Tadi, Karma menyuruh Nagisa mematikan seluruh lampu di ruangan itu ketika ia memberi kode, dan inilah yang terjadi kemudian. Mereka melarikan diri.

"Mereka pasti marah dipermainkan seperti itu." Nagisa menanggapi gumaman Karma dengan senyum seadanya. Antara merasa tak enak hati pada yang lain, namun geli juga melihat pemuda di sebelahnya terus tertawa sedari tadi.

Tawa itu adalah sesuatu yang paling menular setelah menguap bukan?

"Siapa peduli? Lagipula sejak awal semuanya hanya permainan, kan?" balas Karma tak acuh. Memilih tak memperpanjang, Nagisa akhirnya hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Oh ya, Tuan. Tadi itu … semacam permainan hukuman, kan? Kenapa harus kita yang melakukannya?" Nagisa kembali teringat kejadian tadi. Jujur saja hingga saat ini sebenarnya ia masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi.

Karma mendengus, padahal yang ia ingat, posisinya di sini adalah sebagai "soal ujian" bagi Nagisa, namun kenyataannya justru dialah yang banyak mengajari tentang ini dan itu pada bocah berambut biru itu. Bukankah seharusnya Nagisa-lah yang "mempelajari" dirinya?

Bukan berarti Karma keberatan, tapi secara teknis … apa ini tidak termasuk kecurangan ya?

Ahh, entahlah. Karma tidak mengerti sistemnya bagaimana, dan tidak tertarik juga sebenarnya.

"Kauingat rangkaian buah putih yang kutunjukkan padamu tadi?" tanya Karma yang dijawab Nagisa dengan anggukan. "Namanya Mistletoe."

"Mis—apa?" ulang Nagisa bingung. Nama itu terdengar sedikit sulit baginya.

"Mistletoe," ulang Karma lagi.

Nagisa mengangguk. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan permainan tadi?"

"Mistletoe itu tanaman yang istimewa, terutama bagi orang-orang Eropa dan Celtic. Ada sebuah kisah yang menceritakan, Mistletoe adalah tanaman milik Frigga, Dewi Cinta yang juga merupakan ibu dari Dewa Matahari, Balder. Suatu hari, Balder bermimpi tentang kematiannya, dan itu membuat Frigga sangat khawatir karena jika Dewa Matahari mati, maka kehidupan di bumi juga akan musnah."

"Lalu?" Nagisa menatap Karma penuh minat kini. Ia memang selalu tertarik pada hal-hal yang menyangkut dunia manusia, dan apa pun yang diceritakan Karma selalu menjadi sesuatu yang menarik bagi Nagisa.

"Untuk itu, Frigga pergi menjumpai udara, api, air, bumi, juga setiap binatang dan tanaman untuk membuat mereka berjanji agar tidak ada musibah yang akan melukai putranya. Namun Balder mempunyai satu musuh, yaitu Loki, si dewa para iblis. Loki tahu bahwa Frigga melewatkan tanaman Mistletoe untuk menjaga keselamatan anaknya.

"Loki kemudian membuat ujung Mistletoe sebagai panah lalu menusuk Balder hingga tewas. Setelah itu, langit menjadi kelabu dan semua yang ada di bumi menangis meratapi kematian Balder sang Dewa Matahari.

"Selama tiga hari, setiap elemen di bumi berusaha membuat Balder hidup kembali, tapi semua itu gagal. Frigga terus menangis, hingga akhirnya air mata Frigga si pemilik Mistletoe berubah menjadi buah berry pada tanaman itu dan berhasil menghidupkan Balder kembali.

"Frigga sangat bahagia, bahkan sampai mencium siapa pun yang lewat di bawah pohon di mana pun Mistletoe tumbuh. Cerita ini kemudian menjadi sebuah kepercayaan bahwa siapa pun yang berada di bawah pohon di mana Mistletoe tumbuh tidak akan dilukai atau tertimpa kemalangan, namun akan mendapatkan ciuman sebagai tanda cinta."

"Hoo … lalu tanaman itu menjadi simbol bahwa cinta akan mengalahkan kematian?" Nagisa mengambil kesimpulan dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Ini cerita konyol yang manis.

Karma mengangguk. "Tepat sekali! Dan kemudian, ada juga tradisi orang-orang Kristiani di mana ketika Natal, mereka akan menggantung rangkaian Mistletoe di depan pintu atau di dalam rumah dan orang yang berdiri di bawah Mistletoe boleh mencium orang yang disayanginya."

"Itu … terdengar konyol," Nagisa tertawa kecil, "Tuan tahu banyak hal ya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sekadar tahu," elak Karma santai. Diam-diam, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja bicara terlalu banyak. Biasanya Karma bukanlah tipe yang suka berbicara panjang jika tak perlu.

"Ohh, tapi … jika memang ceritanya seperti itu, mungkin aku sungguh tidak keberatan dengan permainan tadi?" gumam Nagisa, tampak sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Karma melirik sosok di sebelahnya. "Maksudnya kau bersedia kucium, begitu?" goda Karma dengan seringai mengejek yang kemudian melebar dengan manisnya.

"Iya," jawab Nagisa yakin, sukses membuat Karma tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu hanya simbol dari rasa kasih sayang? Aku sayang Tuan, kok," tambah Nagisa lagi, sedikit heran melihat Karma yang kini membuang tatapan darinya.

"Bodoh," gumam Karma lirih, masih enggan membalas tatapan dari bocah yang kini tampak kebingungan disebelahnya.

Hei, hei, Nagisa itu laki-laki. Memang wajahnya manis, tapi dia laki-laki tulen dan lagi, dia bukan manusia. Mana mungkin Karma tertarik pada sesuatu yang seperti itu, kan? Mau dikemanakan akal sehatnya?

Itu menurutnya sih … meski rona di wajah itu tampaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda. Entahlah? Kalaupun suka, bukan dalam artian romantisme kok, Karma hanya menyukai keberadaan Nagisa di dekatnya. Itu saja … mungkin.

Tanpa sadar, mereka telah sampai di depan apartemen milik Karma. Mereka baru akan masuk, ketika langkah Karma tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya ketika merasakan benda itu bergetar. Menatap sekilas layar persegi itu tanpa ekspresi, sebelum kemudian kembali memasukkannya ke saku seolah tak terjadi apa pun.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang telfon?" tanya Nagisa sedikit penasaran.

Oke, biar diperjelas sedikit, meski Nagisa tak tahu banyak soal dunia manusia, ia masih tahu tentang teknologi. Nagisa itu tidak _gaptek_. Meski ia tak memiliki benda yang disebut ponsel itu, Nagisa tahu apa gunanya. Dia tidak punya hanya karena ia tidak merasa butuh.

"Orangtuaku," jawab Karma yang kemudian membuat Nagisa menatapnya sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak diangkat?"

"Tidak perlu, mereka selalu berisik. Paling hanya ingin mengucapkan 'selamat natal, selamat ulang tahun Karma sayang' dengan suara keras lalu ditutup." Karma kembali menjawab tak acuh.

"Ulang tahun? Hari ini?" Nagisa kaget, ia benar-benar tidak tahu soal yang satu ini.

"Lupakan saja, sudah semalam ini. Sebentar lagi juga lewat, dan aku memang tidak tertarik untuk merayakannya." Karma melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki lobby, terus hingga ke lift dengan Nagisa yang masih mengekorinya.

"Kenapa Tuan tidak mengatakan soal ini? Setidaknya aku bisa memberikan sesuatu jika aku tahu." Nagisa tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Bukankah aku selalu mengatakan ini? Aku tidak butuh apa pun darimu, Nagisa. Dan lupakan saja soal ulang tahun, lagipula apakah hal itu perlu dirayakan? Umur bertambah, artinya usiamu akan berkurang. Mendekati kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu disambut dengan bahagia," ujar Karma, nada bicaranya terdengar dingin.

"Tuan dingin sekali…."

"Tidak juga, aku selalu seperti ini. Kau saja yang terlalu sok, bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah orang yang paling peduli padaku."

Nagisa membeku. Kalimat yang diucapkan Karma barusan entah mengapa terdengar begitu menusuk baginya.

"Aku tidak sedang berpura-pura. Apakah salah jika aku peduli?" gumam Nagisa lirih, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahu itu salah atau benar, hanya saja kau itu aneh. Aku tidak lebih dari sebuah 'soal ujian' untukmu, dan kau sendiri bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku. Kau hanya mengenalku beberapa minggu yang lalu dan sekarang kau bertingkah seolah kau adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Itu konyol, Nagisa.

"Atau kau juga tidak menyadari soal ini? Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kau bodoh sih…."

Karma diam ketika tiba-tiba Nagisa menghentikan lift, kemudian keluar tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Belum sempat Karma bertanya, pintu itu sudah kembali tertutup dengan sosok Nagisa yang menghilang di baliknya.

 _Apa bicaraku keterlaluan ya?_ pikir Karma. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk mengejar dan menyusul Nagisa, namun ia urung ketika menyadari satu lantai lagi ia sampai di apartemen miliknya.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti juga pasti dia kembali."

#

Karma duduk sendirian di ruang tengah, menatap layar televisi tanpa benar-benar menyimak apa yang ia tonton. Sesekali tatapannya teralih pada jam dinding yang terpajang manis di salah satu sisi ruangan, kemudian melirik pintu seolah menunggu seseorang membukanya.

Terus seperti itu.

Karma mulai cemas sebenarnya.

Jam di tembok telah menunjukkan lebih dua puluh menit dari pukul sebelas, dan Nagisa belum juga kembali. Sudah lebih satu jam sejak ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dan Karma tidak dapat menghubunginya mengingat pemuda itu tak memiliki ponsel.

Berpikir jika memang Nagisa marah karena kata-katanya yang sudah keterlaluan membuat Karma merasa sedikit tak enak hati. Seharusnya ia tidak bicara sekasar itu tadi. Karma memainkan remote TV di tangannya dengan gusar.

Prak!

Dan benda itu jatuh begitu saja ke lantai ketika suara getar dari ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja membuatnya tersentak. Dengan cepat, Karma meraih benda itu. sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika melihat nama Isogai terpampang di layar.

" _Moshi moshi?_ " Suara di seberang line tak terdengar jelas karena tenggelam oleh keramaian.

"Ya?" Karma menjawab seadanya.

" _Karma, maaf mengganggu karena menelponmu semalam ini. Apa kau sudah sampai di rumah?"_ tanya Isogai dari seberang sana.

"Sudah, kenapa?" Karma mengambil remote yang ia jatuhkan dan meletakkannya di meja.

" _Oh ya? Syukurlah…."_ Isogai terdengar menghela napas lega. _"Begini, aku dan Maehara sedang keluar untuk membeli camilan, dan ternyata di tengah kota sedang ramai sekali. Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan di sini dan kudengar korbannya siswa SMP."_

"Ehh…?" Karma membeku.

" _Aku khawatir kau dan Nagisa masih di luar, makanya aku menelpon. Tapi syukurlah jika kalian sudah sampai di rumah—eh? Maehara, bagaimana?"_ Isogai terdengar sedang berbicara pada orang lain.

" _Aku tidak sempat melihat, tapi sepertinya cukup parah. Darahnya banyak sekali, syal putih yang tertinggal di jalan itu sampai berubah merah seluruhnya."_ Suara Maehara terdengar samar-samar.

Karma nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya.

 _Nagisa … Nagisa pakai syal warna putih…._

Bingung, takut dan panik campur jadi satu mengaduk-aduk emosi pemuda beriris merkuri itu. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas sofa. Menyambar _coat_ yang masih tersampir di dekatnya dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan pikirannya yang kalut.

" _Karma? Lho, Karma?"_

#

Pemuda itu berlari di sepanjang jalan, menembus udara dingin dan mengabaikan napasnya yang mulai tak teraturan. Otaknya begitu kalut, diliputi oleh rasa cemas berlebihan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti.

Karma tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal buruk, dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Tanpa sadar, langkahnya telah membawanya kembali ke pusat kota. Ia berhenti sejenak dengan napas terengah.

Tempat itu masih seramai saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Mengabaikan lalu-lalang orang di sana-sini, matanya menatap liar ke sana kemari. Coba menemukan sosok yang ia cari meski rasanya nyaris mustahil di tengah lautan manusia seperti itu.

"Di mana dia?" gumam Karma lirih, matanya masih menatap ke segala sisi yang dapat ia jangkau.

Karma tercekat ketika melihat sisa darah di jalan saat ia hendak menyeberang. Ia jelas tahu, itu pasti sisa dari kecelakaan yang diceritakan Isogai padanya tadi, dan apa yang baru saja ia lihat membuat otaknya semakin tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Bagaimana jika itu benar Nagisa?

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu … karena dirinya?

Karma mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"NAGISA!" Tanpa sadar Karma berteriak, nyaris putus asa. "Nagisa, kaubisa mendengarku? NAGISA!"

Karma masih mencari-cari tanpa arah, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran karena berlari sembari teriak di sepanjang sisi jalan. Napasnya mulai sesak, dan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terus menghantui kepalanya membuatnya semakin sakit.

Namun kemudian Karma tercekat. Entah benar atau hanya halusinasi, ia seolah melihat sosok yang ia cari di sisi jalan yang bersebrangan dengannya. Membuatnya tanpa berpikir panjang segera menerobos keramaian, menuju sosok yang sekilas dilihatnya tadi.

Karena terlalu fokus pada sosok itu, Karma tidak sadar bahwa lampu lalu-lintas telah berubah hijau tepat ketika ia menyeberang, sampai kemudian suara klakson membuatnya tersentak. Terkejut, pemuda itu membeku di tempatnya berdiri, sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya dengan kuat.

Bruk!

Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk di sisi jalan.

"Astaga, hampir saja." Itu sebuah suara yang sangat Karma kenali. "Tuan! Kalau menyeberang itu lihat-lihat! Untung aku sempat menarikmu. Jika tidak, apa yang akan terjadi?!"

Karma masih tertegun, segalanya terjadi begitu cepat dan otaknya yang masih kalut membuatnya mencerna semua itu dengan agak lamban.

"Na-nagisa?" Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya, sedikit tak percaya. "Kenapa di sini?"

Dan, pertanyaan bodoh itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari seorang Akabane Karma. Apa udara dingin sudah mulai mengikis otaknya? Entahlah, Karma sendiri tidak peduli.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, Tuan sedang apa di sini? Bukankah seharusnya Tuan sudah di apartemen sekarang?" Nagisa balik melempar pertanyaan.

"Isogai menelponku," jawab Karma, "dia bilang terjadi kecelakaan, dan kau belum juga pulang. Aku cemas."

"Ehh…?" Kini Nagisa tertegun, sedikit tak mengira bahwa Karma yang sedingin itu akan mencemaskan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Karma lagi, membuat Nagisa kembali menatapnya kaget.

"A-aku tidak marah, sungguh! Kenapa Tuan berpikir begitu?" Nagisa kebingungan.

"Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dan sampai nyaris tengah malam begini kau belum pulang juga. Sebenarnya apa yang kaulakukan?"

Kalimat itu membuat Nagisa tersentak. "Tu-tuan, sekarang jam berapa!?"

Karma menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Sebelas lima puluh," jawabnya kemudian.

"Aaaahh! Sudah tidak ada waktu!" Nagisa mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, membuat Karma semakin menatapnya tak mengerti.

Mendadak, Nagisa segera berdiri. Ia menarik lengan Karma dan menyeretnya dengan langkah terburu, sementara Karma yang masih tak mengerti berakhir hanya menurut diseret ke sana kemari oleh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" tanya Karma heran.

"Di mana pun asalkan bisa duduk!" Nagisa menjawab cepat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Mereka berhenti ketika sampai di taman yang tak jauh dari pusat kota. Karma masih menurut saja ketika Nagisa menariknya duduk pada sebuah bangku. Taman itu cukup ramai meski tak sepadat tempat mereka berada sebelumnya, tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Karma melirik Nagisa yang tampak sibuk dalam diam.

"Tuan," panggil Nagisa, yang dijawab Karma hanya dengan sebuah gumaman.

Karma tertegun ketika Nagisa menyodorkan _cupcake_ dengan sebuah lilin kecil yang menyala ke hadapannya.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan. Aku sudah mencari ke sana kemari tapi kebanyakan toko kue sudah tutup. Ketika aku menemukan yang masih buka, hanya ini yang tersisa. Sudah malam sekali sih," ujar Nagisa sedikit mengeluh.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa, tapi jika Tuan meminta, aku akan mengusahakan apa yang kubisa. Selamat ulang tahun, maaf karena aku me—"

"Bodoh."

Ucapan Nagisa terhenti ketika gumaman lirih Karma memotong. Pemuda itu tertunduk, membuat Nagisa sedikit kesulitan mengamati ekspresinya. Karma sendiri masih belum berani mengangkat tatapannya. Matanya sakit, dan ia takut sesuatu yang memalukan akan jatuh dari sana jika ia mengangkat wajahnya sekarang.

Karma tidak pernah ingat bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang melankolis, namun semua hal yang dilakukan Nagisa hari ini terus menerus membuatnya terkejut hingga ia merasa telah mencapai batasnya.

Karma tidak pernah peduli pada Natal ataupun ulang tahunnya. Ia sendiri sudah lupa apa yang istimewa karena terbiasa melewati semuanya sendirian setiap tahun. Dan yang dilakukan Nagisa saat ini membuatnya merasa … hangat.

"Tu-tuan, sudah hampir tengah malam! Cepat tiup lilinnya dan mohonlah sesuatu!" Suara Nagisa menyentak Karma dari diamnya.

Karma mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil, menatap cahaya lilin di atas _cupcake_ yang dipegang Nagisa. Ia tak memiliki apa pun yang diinginkan sebagai permohonan, namun jika ia boleh sedikit berharap … bisakah waktu berjalan sedikit lebih lambat saat ini?

Karena Karma sungguh menikmatinya.

Nagisa tertawa kecil ketika api di atas kue itu padam, lantas ia menyerahkannya ke tangan Karma. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tuan. Aku tidak pandai mendoakan seseorang, jadi silakan berdoa tentang apa pun dan aku akan mengamininya," ujar Nagisa membuat Karma mau tak mau ikut tertawa karena kalimat anehnya.

"Omong-omong, Nagisa, dari tadi aku berpikir. Ketika kau menarikku di jalan tadi, kenapa tak seorang pun memperhatikan kita? Padahal kupikir itu akan membuat keributan?" Karma mengingat dirinya yang nyaris tertabrak sebelum Nagisa menariknya tadi.

"Oh, aku juga berpikir begitu. Yang tadi itu pasti akan membuat keributan dan membuang waktu, jadi … sebenarnya aku menggunakan sedikit sihir," Nagisa terkekeh, "tepat setelah aku menarik Tuan, aku membuat kita tak terlihat selama beberapa saat, juga sedikit memanipulasi orang-orang sekitar. Sihir yang melelahkan."

"Pantas saja, lagi-lagi kau menggunakan sihirmu padaku tanpa izin," celetuk Karma membuat Nagisa sedikit meringis.

Nagisa sendiri cukup tahu bahwa Karma tak begitu suka jika ia menggunakan sihir, sebenarnya.

"Nee, Tuan."

"Hm?" Karma menyahut dengan gumaman, sementara tangannya menyuapkan _cupcake_ yang didapatnya dari Nagisa ke mulut.

"Tuan tidak ingin meminta sesuatu padaku?" Nagisa tersenyum penuh harap.

Karma menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu."

Sepasang cerulean milik Nagisa berbinar cerah menatap Karma. "Jadi?"

"Tidak," jawab Karma telak. Diam-diam ia mengulum senyum ketika dirasanya aura yang berat mulai menyelimuti sosok di sebelahnya.

"Omong-omong, Nagisa. Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Tuan? Jujur saja aku risih dengan panggilan itu, lagipula aku suka namaku." Karma berbicara tanpa menatap Nagisa. Wajahnya menengadah, sepasang matanya menatap langit berbintang yang tersamarkan cahaya kota.

Nagisa masih merengut, menjawab separuh minat. "Itu permintaan?"

"Jika itu akan membuatmu senang, maka anggap saja begitu," jawab Karma ringan.

"Ehh?" Nagisa tertegun kini. Ia menatap pemuda di sebelahnya, nyaris tak percaya.

"Iya, bodoh. Itu permohonan pertamaku untukmu. Tidak memerlukan sihir, sih … tapi apa bisa masuk hitungan?" Karma menatap Nagisa ragu.

Nagisa mengangguk cepat. Permohonan itu tidak melulu harus dengan sihir, sebenarnya. Asalkan manusia itu meminta sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia, itu sudah cukup.

"Tuan, kau benar-benar orang yang baik!" Nagisa nyaris memekik karena senang.

"Kau belum mengabulkannya," balas Karma santai membuat Nagisa membekap mulut menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maksudku Karma-kun!" ulang Nagisa lagi.

"Karma saja."

"Karma…."

"Hm?"

Lagi-lagi Nagisa nyaris memekik. "Terima kasih!"

"Ha?" Karma mengerjap bingung.

"Terima kasih, karena mengizinkanku tinggal di sisimu, dan karena sudah meminta sesuatu padaku!"

Nagisa tak bisa menahan senyum yang melebar di bibirnya tanpa izin. Di luar dugaan, Akabane Karma ternyata lebih sederhana dari yang ia kira. Ia mungkin telah lebih memahami manusia ini meski sedikit, dan hal itu membuatnya lebih dari sekadar senang.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Terdengar memalukan." Karma kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dari Nagisa.

Diam-diam, pemuda berusurai merah darah itu turut mengulum senyum.

 _Seharusnya akulah yang berterimakasih padamu, Nagisa._

#

Mereka berdua baru kembali ke apartemen ketika jam nyaris menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, dan sesuatu yang mereka dapati di depan pintu ketika masuk membuat keduanya hanya bisa saling melempar tatap.

"Karma, itu apa?" tanya Nagisa menunjuk kotak kado besar yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu.

Karma menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tahu, saat aku pergi, benda ini masih tidak ada. Mungkin hadiah dari Santa?"

Mendengar kata 'Santa' membuat Nagisa segera memasang sikap waspada. Nyatanya, bayangan _ngawur_ Nagisa tentang Santa di kepalanya masih belum berubah. Pria tua botak mesum yang menyelinap ke kasurmu dan memberi hadiah. Kriminal!

"Perlu kuperiksa?" tanya Nagisa memasang posisi siaga, dengan sebuah pedang panjang yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di genggamannya.

"Ti-tidak perlu seperti itu. Dari mana kaudapatkan pedang itu, Nagisa?" Karma _sweatdropped._

"Kejutan!"

Karma dan Nagisa sama-sama terlonjak kaget ketika kotak di depan mereka tiba-tiba terbuka, berikut sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang keluar dari dalam sana dengan sebuah kue tart dan _confetti_.

Melihat ada orang lain, Nagisa segera melenyapkan pedang di tangannya sebelum dua orang itu melihat. Ia kemudian melirik Karma yang tampak masih tertegun di sebelahnya.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san? Kenapa di sini?" tanya Karma masih kaget, sementara Nagisa langsung menyadari bahwa dua orang asing itu ternyata adalah kedua orangtua Karma.

"Apa itu kalimat yang sepantasnya kauucapkan pada orangtuamu yang sudah menyempatkan pulang, Karma?" tanya wanita berambut merah yang Nagisa yakini adalah ibunya Karma.

Wanita itu melompat keluar dari kotak, menghampiri Karma dan memeluknya hangat.

"Kami sudah berusaha menelponmu tapi tak diangkat. Ketika kami sampai dan kau tidak di rumah, ibumu mencetuskan ide ini. Haha," tambah pria tinggi yang juga ada di sana, ayahnya. "Omong-omong, Karma … siapa dia?"

"Oya? Karma, kau membawa seorang gadis ke rumah?" Tatapan semua pasang mata beralih pada Nagisa yang sempat terlupakan sekarang.

Karma menelan ludah kecut. Dia lupa soal Nagisa!

Dengan tenang, Nagisa tersenyum. Ia melangkah maju dan menghampiri lantas menyalami kedua orangtua Karma.

"Lama tak bertemu Oba-san, Oji-san!"

"Aaahh, Nagisa! Maaf, aku lupa karena lama sekali tak melihatmu." Ayah Karma mengacak pucuk kepala Nagisa dengan gemas, sementara wanita di sebelahnya mencubit pelan pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah besar ya? Apa Karma memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Nyonya Akabane.

Lagi, Nagisa hanya tertawa kecil dan menjawab seadanya. "Dia baik."

"Ah, tidak sopan bicara di muka pintu begini. Ayo masuk dan potong kuenya. Yahh, meski kita sudah melewatkan ulang tahunnya karena kalian pulang terlambat." Wanita itu pergi lebih dulu disusul suaminya, yang kemudian meninggalkan Karma yang masih terdiam. Coba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Nagisa, mereka mengenalmu?"

"Tidak," Nagisa menggeleng, "aku sedikit memanipulasi ingatan mereka tentang diriku."

"Manipulasi?" Karma masih sedikit bingung.

"Ya, semacam … menyelipkan kenangan tentang diriku dalam ingatan yang ada. Mereka sekarang mengingatku sebagai anak dari sepupu ayahmu yang tinggal di luar negeri, dan aku menumpang tinggal di sini karena sekolah.

"Aku melakukan sihir itu lewat sentuhan, ketika menyalami mereka tadi," jelas Nagisa panjang lebar.

"Wah, tak kusangka kaubisa bertindak secepat itu," sahut Karma santai.

"Aku harus selalu terbiasa dalam kondisi apa pun, tapi Karma … kau tidak keberatan, kan? Maksudku, aku sedang memanipulasi orangtuamu lho?"

"Tidak, begini lebih baik. Aku justru tidak tahu harus bilang apa jika mereka bertanya aneh-aneh, apalagi tadi mereka sempat mengiramu anak perempuan." Karma kembali terkekeh.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti ini?"

"Apanya?"

"Mereka heboh sekali, sepertinya mereka orangtua yang menyenangkan." Nagisa tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana rusuhnya pasangan Akabane itu.

Karma mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Tidak juga. Mereka tak seperti orangtua kebanyakan."

"Ehh?"

Nagisa tertegun mendengar jawaban itu. Ia bisa merasakan emosi yang dingin dari Karma, dan hal itu sedikit banyak membuatnya terkejut. Ia sendiri baru sadar, Karma tak terlihat begitu bahagia akan kedatangan orangtuanya.

Dia bersikap biasa.

Malah cenderung dingin.

"Ayo masuk, Nagisa."

Karma melangkah meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih menatap punggungnya dalam diam.

To be continued.

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Ini mungkin apdetan terakhirku untuk Wishes di bulan ini. Minggu ini aku sudah mulai UAS, dan setelahnya, aku kudu melanjutkan tulisanku yang terbengkalai di Wattpad. Ehhehe. :3**_

 _ **Menulis di dua tempat itu merepotkan.**_

 _ **Ahh ya, soal cerita tentang Mistletoe yang diceritakan Karma di atas, aku ambil itu dari mitologi Norwegia. Aku suka dongeng dan mitologi. Nyahahahah. :3**_

 _ **Apa lagi ya? Mungkin itu aja deh. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.^^**_

 _ **Salam, Sakyu.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"U-uhh…."

Canggung.

Satu kata itu menggambarkan dengan sempurna suasana di meja makan pagi ini.

Nagisa sendiri tidak mengerti, bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dalam atmosfer menyesakkan itu sekarang. Semua yang ia ingat adalah ia bangun dari tidurnya, membangunkan Karma, bersiap seadanya, dipanggil untuk sarapan … dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

Terjebak dalam sarapan keluarga yang sunyi-senyap.

Hanya suara logam yang bertabrakan dengan piring keramik yang memecah suasana hening itu. Nagisa tidak paham sebenarnya, suasana ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya.

Karma yang ia tahu, meski tak banyak membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu, sikap diamnya saat ini terasa agak janggal. Dan lagi, menurut yang Nagisa lihat, kedua orangtua Karma sama-sama tipikal orang supel yang pandai membawa topik pembicaraan.

Jadi suasana yang ada saat ini benar-benar terasa salah.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Suara berat dari pria yang Nagisa kenali sebagai ayahnya Karma akhirnya memecah sunyi. Nagisa diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Karma, menunggu respon yang diberikan pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Biasa saja," jawab Karma santai. Ia menyuapkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya.

"Nilai-nilaiku stabil, terkadang aku membolos di beberapa pelajaran yang membosankan, beberapa berandal kadang menggangguku tapi itu bukan masalah. Dan juga, ada Nagisa di sini, berbicara dengannya bukan ide yang buruk untuk sekadar mengisi waktu luang."

Nagisa diam. Kalimat itu terdengar panjang, sedikit terlalu panjang untuk ukuran seorang Akabane Karma yang Nagisa kenal.

"Kapan kalian pergi?" tanya Karma kemudian. Tak terlihat ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya.

"Setelah tahun baru, kami akan kembali ke India. Sekitar tanggal 2 atau tanggal 3," jawab ayah Karma.

Nagisa masih mengamati ekspresi sosok di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak hanya bergumam, memberi respons seadanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar," tutup Karma begitu ia menyuapkan potongan terakhir roti yang ia makan. Dia berdiri, lantas beranjak tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Menyisakan Nagisa yang kini memainkan sisa sarapannya dengan kikuk.

"Nagisa akrab dengan Karma, 'kan?"

Suara lembut milik wanita yang duduk tepat di hadapannya membuat Nagisa sedikit terkesiap, ia lantas mengangguk. Meski sebenarnya ia sendiri ragu apakah dirinya bisa dikatakan akrab dengan anak tunggal keluarga Akabane itu. Sejauh ini, interaksi mereka berjalan lebih seperti satu arah.

"Karma selalu seperti itu. Dia terlihat biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya banyak yang dia simpan sendiri. Dia juga tidak begitu terbuka pada kami, salah kami juga karena sering meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan dia mulai bersikap sedingin itu."

Nagisa menatap lekat wanita paruh baya yang kini menyunggingkan senyum sendu di hadapannya itu.

"Karma mungkin bisa bersikap lebih terbuka jika pada anak seusianya. Nagisa tolong bantu dia, ya?" pinta ibu Karma lembut, membuat Nagisa mau tak mau mengangguk menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Akan kucoba sebisaku, Oba-san," sahut Nagisa.

Jawaban itu membuat Nyonya Akabane melempar senyum lega sekaligus berharap.

Nagisa kemudian berdiri. Menumpukkan piringnya pada piring lain yang tadi digunakan Karma. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar teguran dari Nyonya Akabane ketika ia hendak membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke tempat cuci.

"Biar aku saja yang bersihkan. Nagisa bisa kembali sekarang."

Sedikit ragu akan tindakan yang harus ia ambil untuk menanggapi kalimat itu, Nagisa lantas mengangguk pelan. Meneruskan niatnya meletakkan piring yang ia bawa ke tempat cuci sebelum kemudian meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan pasangan Akabane itu dengan berbagai macam pikiran di benaknya.

Membantu Karma? Memangnya apa yang bisa Nagisa lakukan? Ia mendekati Karma hingga saat ini saja sulitnya setengah mati, lantas bagaimana caranya ia membuat si Merah yang keras kepala itu terbuka?

Nagisa masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Begitu tersadar, tahu-tahu ia telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar milik Karma—sekarang miliknya juga karena kamar yang biasa ia tempati sedang dipakai oleh orangtua Karma.

Nagisa mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Tanpa menunggu si empunya ruangan mempersilakan, Nagisa membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Toh untuk sementara, ruangan itu miliknya juga mengingat malam sebelumnya Karma sendiri yang menawari untuk berbagi kamar.

Karma melirik sekilas ketika Nagisa masuk, lantas kembali bersikap tak acuh. _Smartphone_ yang ia pegang dengan apa pun yang tengah ia utak-atik di sana agaknya lebih menarik dibanding eksistensi lain yang kini tengah menghampirinya itu.

Di sisi lain, Nagisa masih memutar otak. Kali ini berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang setidaknya bisa meloloskan mereka berdua dari sunyi yang membuat canggung. _Well_ , canggung itu hanya bagi Nagisa sebenarnya, sebab Karma lebih terlihat seperti tak peduli.

Sesuatu yang ia lihat di luar jendela menarik perhatian pemuda beriris safir itu.

" _Nee, nee,_ Karma," panggil Nagisa.

"Hm?" Karma menjawab dengan gumaman, tanpa menoleh.

Nagisa membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan balkon, membuat udara dingin di luar dengan leluasa masuk ke dalam kamar. Beberapa butir salju bahkan turut masuk terbawa angin.

Karma bergidik ketika merasakan hawa dingin merasuk tubuhnya. Kini ia memberi atensi penuh pada pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu, sebelum kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Nagisa tak lagi terlihat oleh matanya dalam ruangan itu.

Penasaran, Karma lantas melempar ponselnya sembarangan di atas kasur. Ia bangkit dan melangkah menghampiri balkon. Menghampiri Nagisa, lebih tepatnya.

"Oh? Turun salju," gumamnya ketika mendapati suasana di luar. "Pantas dingin sekali."

"Tidak juga," Nagisa menyahut, "aku sedang berdiri di sebelah sesuatu yang lebih dingin."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Karma untuk mencerna kalimat itu, sebelum kemudian ia terkekeh dan melempar senyum miringnya pada Nagisa.

"Kau menyindirku, heh?"

Nagisa mengangkat bahunya, separuh acuh. "Itu kenyataan."

Karma menghela napas malas. Ia berbalik, bersandar santai pada balkon sementara Nagisa masih bergeming di posisinya semula.

"Ada yang ingin kaukatakan? Soal yang kaulihat di meja makan tadi kah?" Karma terlihat lebih serius kini.

Nagisa bergumam lirih, cukup sebagai isyarat bahwa dirinya mengiyakan terkaan Karma yang memang mengena.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan,"—Karma menjeda ucapannya sejenak—"itu bukan urusanmu."

Pemuda beriris biru di sebelahnya kembali menghela napas. Kurang-lebih ia bisa menerka reaksi seperti apa yang akan didapatinya dari putra tunggal keluarga Akabane itu, namun entah mengapa rasanya tetap ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Setelah beberapa lama ia berusaha akrab dengan Karma, ia masih tak dianggap apa-apa kah? _Well_ , itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tentu saja.

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Tuan?"

Karma sedikit terhenyak saat didengarnya Nagisa menekankan kata "tuan" ketika berbicara padanya barusan. Kembali mendengus malas, ia lantas menyahuti pertanyaan itu dengan kalimat yang agaknya sedikit menohok.

"Apa kau mencoba memanfaatkan situasi ini agar aku meminta sesuatu padamu, hmm? Nagisa?" Pertanyaan bernada sinis itu membuat Nagisa enggan memberi respons selama beberapa saat.

Karma melanjutkan ucapannya, "seandainya aku memintamu membuat kedua orangtuaku selalu berada di rumah sepanjang tahun, apa kau sanggup? Bagaimana dengan dampak yang akan terjadi pada kondisi ekonomi keluarga ini atas permintaanku itu? Kau sanggup mengatasinya?

"Setiap permohonan pasti memiliki risiko, aku yakin kau yang paling tahu soal itu," tutup Karma tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Aku tidak memerlukan sihir," gumam Nagisa lirih, membuat Karma sedikit mengerutkan dahi karena tak dapat mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Sihir tidak bisa mengubah hati seseorang," gumam Nagisa lagi, "tapi aku akan tetap melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

Kerutan di dahi Karma semakin dalam. Ia mulai tak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan orang di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena kau meminta," Nagisa memotong ucapan Karma, "aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, dan keinginanku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ujianku."

Karma hanya bisa mengerjap bingung ketika Nagisa beranjak meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

#

" _Onsen_?"

Karma menelengkan kepalanya, sedikit tak habis pikir akan ucapan kedua orangtuanya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ia tak ingat mereka memiliki rencana untuk berlibur sebelumnya, dan kini ia bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya begitu menggebu-gebu berbicara soal _onsen_.

"Ibu menang lotre ketika berbelanja di _convenience store_ tadi sore. Paket liburan sekeluarga! Tidakkah itu hebat?" Wanita itu tampak menggebu-gebu, pun pria di sebelahnya tampak begitu bersemangat.

Sementara Karma? Ia melempar lirikan tajamnya pada Nagisa yang lebih banyak diam sejak tadi. Pemuda itu tampak menikmati makan malamnya dengan khidmat, nyaris mengabaikan sekitarnya.

Merasa ditatap cukup lama, Nagisa lantas melempar senyum kecil ke arah Karma yang seolah mengatakan ini-pasti-ulahmu lewat tatapannya.

"Jadi? Kapan perginya?" Karma mendengus malas, bertanya separuh minat.

"Di sini dikatakan paketnya selama 5 hari, tanggal 29 Desember sampai 2 Januari. Biaya perjalanan dan penginapan ditanggung," jelas Nyonya Akabane lagi, membuat keringat sebesar biji jagung jatuh di dahi Karma.

 _Ini sih keterlaluan,_ pikirnya.

Ia bisa bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang harus dihabiskan untuk berlibur selama itu.

Sekali lagi, ia melempar tatapannya pada Nagisa, dan lagi-lagi pemuda beriris safir itu hanya menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum ringan.

#

"Kau sengaja ya?" serang Karma, menyuarakan hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya sejak di meja makan tadi.

Nagisa melirik, lantas tanpa memberi reaksi yang berarti, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula. Mengancingkan piyama yang tengah ia kenakan, sebelum kemudian melompat ke atas kasur.

Dengan ekor matanya, Karma mengikuti pergerakan Nagisa yang melaluinya begitu saja dan mengambil sisi kasur di sebelah dinding. Melihat pemuda itu tampak tak berniat menggubris ucapannya, Karma mendengus kesal.

"Oi, Nagisa?"

" _Oyasumi_ ~" balas Nagisa tak acuh, ia berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga pundak. Bersiap untuk tidur sebelum tiba-tiba—

Bugh!

—sebuah bantal menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

Pemuda itu berbalik dengan geram, hanya untuk mendapati seorang Akabane Karma yang kini menatapnya dengan seulas senyum miring.

"Apa sih maumu?" tanya Nagisa, berusaha mempertahankan intonasi suaranya agar tak meninggi.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Apa yang kauinginkan? Kenapa kau begitu ingin ikut campur? Aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu. Apa yang terjadi antara aku dengan kedua orangtuaku bukanlah urusanmu, apa kau merasa begitu penting, Nagisa?"

Nagisa hanya bisa mendengus ketika lagi-lagi Karma menyerangnya dengan sederet kalimat yang menusuk. Ia tahu jika ia ingin berada di sisi pemuda berkepala merah itu, ia harus terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Ini keinginanku. Kau memang tuanku, dan kau bisa meminta apa pun padaku, tapi kau punya hak untuk melarangku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, Tuan Karma," balas Nagisa sengit.

Karma semakin berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban lancang dari pemuda beriris safir itu. Ia menarik bantal yang tadi dilemparkannya pada Nagisa, lantas kembali melemparkannya pada pemuda itu. Kali ini lebih keras hingga membuat Nagisa sontak mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Nagisa mencengkram bantal yang tadinya ia kenakan, lantas melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke wajah Karma.

Bugh! Gedubrak!

Nagisa bahkan mengerjap bodoh ketika menyadari lemparannya membuat Karma terpental dari kasur dan mendarat mulus di lantai. Niat hati sih ingin segera meminta maaf, namun mengingat sikap menyebalkan Karma sebelumnya membuat ia kepalang kesal hingga akhirnya memilih diam.

Memang benar, Karma itu tuannya, namun Nagisa tidak akan membiarkan pemuda menyebalkan itu menjadi lebih semena-mena daripada ini.

Nagisa memasang raut _innocent_ ketika dilihatnya Karma berdiri dari lantai dan menatapnya tajam. Tangan Karma yang gemetar menggenggam bantal cukup untuk membuat Nagisa yakin bahwa pemuda beriris merkuri itu benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Bugh!

"Kau menyebalkan!" Karma nyaris memekik.

Buagh!

"Kau yang menyebalkan!" Suara Nagisa tak kalah tinggi.

"Dasar pendek!"

"Kau kepala tomat!"

"Siapa yang tomat?!"

"Ya kau itu!"

Mereka bahkan mengabaikan waktu yang telah menunjukkan nyaris tengah malam, namun sepertinya mereka harus bersyukur karena apartemen itu kedap suara, jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir akan kemungkinan tetangga menggedor pintu.

Nagisa terengah-engah, rambut panjangnya tergerai berantakan. Kondisi Karma pun tidak lebih baik, dalam usahanya menarik napas, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Memang benar, ia marah pada Nagisa. Namun entah mengapa ia sama sekali tak merasa ingin menghajar pemuda bertubuh mungil itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada musuhnya di luar sana. Bagi Karma yang terbiasa menggunakan kekerasan, hal kekanakkan seperti ini agaknya bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar.

Bukan berarti Karma tak menyukainya. Menggebuk Nagisa dengan bantal itu menyenangkan.

Bugh!

"Kenapa kau memukulku lagi!?" Protes Nagisa yang baru saja berpikir kalau acara pukul-pukulan itu sudah berakhir.

Baru saja ia hendak balik menggebuk Karma, tawa yang mendadak pecah dari pemuda itu membuat Nagisa terdiam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Karma tertawa, namun entah kenapa … ekspresi pemuda itu terasa agak berbeda saat ini.

Karma terlihat lebih … lepas, dan mau tak mau hal itu pun membuat Nagisa akhirnya turut menarik senyum.

"Sudah, aku mau tidur. Ini sudah malam," tutup Karma cepat. Ia menarik bantal yang ada di dekatnya dan merebah tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, bahkan mengabaikan _bedcover_ yang tak lagi beraturan karena perang mereka tadi.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, Nagisa masih menunggu dalam diam hingga akhirnya dengkuran halus Karma membuat ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu telah terlelap.

Nagisa bergerak sepelan mungkin, meraih selimut yang jatuh begitu saja ke lantai dan menghamparkannya pada Karma hingga menutupi bahu. Ia sedikit tercekat ketika pemuda itu menggeliat pelan dan berbalik menghadapnya, namun wajah yang tenang dalam lelap itu membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

Nagisa kembali merebahkan diri, berhadapan dengan Karma. Jemarinya usil memainkan helai kemerahan yang ternyata halus itu.

"Maaf karena aku melakukan hal yang seenaknya, tapi kau adalah tuanku. Membuatmu bahagia adalah poin utama dari ujianku, namun di luar dari semua itu, aku tidak berbohong….

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin."

Suara Nagisa hanya terdengar seperti bisikan. Bahkan hening malam masih mampu menyembunyikan suara itu hingga tak dapat terdengar oleh dua orang yang baru saja pelan-pelan menutup pintu.

Tentu saja, Nagisa sadar benar kedua orangtua Karma melihat pertengkaran mereka sejak tadi. Salah mereka juga karena terlalu berisik, namun syukurlah karena ini berakhir baik.

Nagisa masih menatap sosok yang terlelap di hadapannya, seulas senyum tipis yang kemudian berubah sendu tergaris di bibir.

"Kau manusia yang baik. Meskipun tidak jujur, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang hangat. Aku menyukai manusia sepertimu, karena itulah, aku ingin menyelesaikan ujianku dengan cepat.

"Kautahu? Semakin aku akrab denganmu, kau membuatku semakin takut. Perasaan manusia adalah sesuatu yang rumit, aku tidak ingin terjebak di dalamnya. Jujur saja meski aku berusaha akrab denganmu, aku tidak ingin terikat, karena…."

Nagisa diam. Ia berbalik memunggungi Karma, mencoba untuk tertidur.

… _karena aku tak bisa berada di sisimu selamanya._

To be continued.

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Waaahh, ngaret banget yak? Wkakakakak.**_

 _ **Maap, ku baru update sekarang. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, terlebih untuk yang meluangkan waktu memberi review.^^**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Salam, Sakyu.**_

 **Nanaho Haruka:** Hmm … akun wattpad-ku yak? Rahasia~ wkakakakak. Ku bisa diserang pembacaku di sana kalo ketahuan nulis di sini sementara ceritaku di sana terabaikan. XD ( _Well_ , padahal keduanya sama-sama terabaikan sih. XD /plak!) Kalo mau tau, PM aku aja. Btw apdetanku angin-anginan, jadi kusarankan jangan ditunggu. :3

 **Kiara Fra:** Karma itu, aslinya peduli, tapi enggak jujur. Apa yak istilahnya? Tsundere? XD /ditabok Karma. KaruNagi itu maniiiiiss. Wkakakkak. Ahh, 7 Wonders, aku kebetulan abis baca itu waktu nulis chapter kemarin. Pas banget nemu _scene_ yang cocok buat cerita. Kkk…

 **Rikuzaochii:** Aihh, apdetanku enggak tentu, jadi jangan ditunggu. Cukup dinikmati aja tiap kali aku apdet. Wkakakakak. /plak! KARUNAGI ITU UNYUUU. Tenang, tenang, aku ga bikin _scene_ yang sedih-sedih di sini. Belum saatnya. Makasih banyak udah mampir baca dan review yak.^^ /bow.

 **akane. yumi** **:** Hooohh, yg _maid dragon_ itu yak? Aku kagak nonton itu sih. Wkakakakak. Apdetanku angin-anginan, jadi jangan ditunggu, tapi makasih udah mampir.^^

 **Guest:** Aihh, makasih banyak udah mampir dan bacaa. :3 /bow.

 **Manusia yg hidup:** Wkakakakk. Uname-mu sesuatu deh. XD Makasih banyak udah mampir bacaa. Hee? Digantungin kek hubunganku sama siapa? Ku udah punya cowo kok. XD /geret Karma. / diinjek.


	6. Chapter 6

Hawa pagi musim dingin membuat Karma menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia meringkuk, menyamankan diri pada benda hangat yang ia peluk, tampak masih enggan membiarkan kesadaran mengambil alih pikirannya dari alam mimpi.

Sesuatu yang ia peluk itu bergerak, membuat kesadaran Karma mau tak mau kembali demi mencermati apa yang terjadi.

 _Hah?_

Dan Karma tersentak.

Kesadaran pemuda itu kini telah kembali sepenuhnya. Sepasang netranya melebar ketika mendapati seseorang tengah terlelap nyaman di hadapannya, di pelukannya.

"AAAAKH!" Tanpa sadar Karma berteriak, berikut refleks yang membuatnya mendorong tubuh itu hingga jatuh berdebum ke lantai, menarik selimut yang mereka kenakan.

"A-aduh…."

Kenapa Karma merasa familier dengan adegan ini?

Pelan-pelan Karma menjunguk ke bawah kasur. Detik terasa berjalan amat lambat, sampai akhirnya sosok di dalam selimut itu menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

Dan Karma sungguh merasa familier dengan keadaan ini.

"Apa sih, Tuan? Sakit!" gumam Nagisa separuh sadar, sepasang ceruleannya yang masih sayu menatap Karma dengan kesal.

Keheningan melanda mereka untuk sesaat. Karma ingat sekarang, yang barusan itu sama ketika pertama kali ia mendapati Nagisa ada di apartemennya. Di sebelahnya. Di ka-sur-nya!

Oke, mari lupakan itu.

Berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di kepala, Karma menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Karma sepintas.

Buru-buru ia menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai, hendak melangkah cepat ke kamar mandi dan sayangnya hal itu membuat ia tak begitu memerhatikan sekitar.

Kakinya menyandung kaki Nagisa di balik selimut.

 _Jdug!_

Dan sekarang dahinya mengecup lantai keramik tanpa aba-aba.

"Mpfft!" Nagisa membekap mulutnya. "Bukan salahku, ya."

Karma yang sudah kepalang kesal—sekaligus malu, tentu saja—mengepalkan jemarinya erat. Ia berbalik menghadap Nagisa yang masih setengah berbaring berbalut dalam selimut, gagal mengcengkram kerah piyamanya, lantas Karma menarik selimut yang dikenakan Nagisa.

Pemuda beriris biru itu mengerjap cepat, lantas menatap Karma dengan senyum tertahan. Sungguh ia ingin sekali tertawa jika saja ia tidak memikirkan bahwa manusia di hadapannya ini adalah tuannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karma?"

"Kau sengaja ya?" geram Karma kesal.

"Kubilang itu bukan salahku, salah sendiri jalan tidak lihat-lihat," balas Nagisa tenang.

Karma menatap Nagisa tajam. "Kau…."

"Apa sih? Baru bangun dimarahi, ngajak _berantem_?!" ketus Nagisa, membuat keduanya saling melempar tatapan menusuk kini.

"Hei, Nagisa, bukankah ini sikap yang tidak pantas pada _majikan_ mu?" Karma menekankan kata 'majikan' dalam kalimatnya.

"Saya tidak akan bersikap buruk jika Anda sendiri bisa bersikap baik, _Tuan Karma_ ," balas Nagisa sengit, turut menekan kalimatnya seperti yang dilakukan Karma sebelum itu.

Sekarang Karma tahu ia harus mencatat satu hal. Nagisa itu tidaklah sepolos sikap yang biasa ditunjukkannya. Nyatanya, dia menyebalkan. Tampaknya akhir-akhir ini pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mulai tak segan menunjukkan perangai dirinya yang asli.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menindihku? Cuci muka sana, bau!" cecar Nagisa cepat, membuat perempatan siku-siku yang besar menghantam dahi Karma.

Dugh!

Dan perempatan siku-siku yang sama turut muncul di dahi Nagisa ketika Karma tiba-tiba menggebuk pucuk kepalanya. Bukan pukulan yang serius, tentu saja. Karma tak akan benar-benar serius menghajar Nagisa, namun pukulan itu cukup untuk membuat si empunya kepala biru iritasi.

Nagisa mendorong tubuh Karma hingga pemuda itu terduduk, lantas tanpa aba-aba ia mengembalikan pukulan Karma dengan melakukan hal yang sama di pucuk kepala merahnya.

"Akh sakit! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, Nagisa!" Karma meringis, setengah memekik ketika Nagisa menarik rambut merahnya.

"Kau dulu yang lepaskan jambakanmu!" balas Nagisa tak mau kalah.

"Tidak akan!"

"Berarti aku juga tidak!"

Dan berakhirlah mereka saling menjambak. Nagisa memukul wajah Karma. Karma tak tinggal diam, ia membalikkan posisi mereka dan balik memukul Nagisa, berguling-guling tidak karuan di lantai demi memperebutkan posisi di atas berikut selimut yang dengan malangnya harus ikut terlibat perkelahian tak jelas mereka.

Bugh! Menabrak nakas~

Duagh! Menabrak kaki ranjang~

Gubrak! Entahlah apa itu, siapa pun tentu akan bosan jika narasi ini hanya menjelaskan seputar perabotan yang mereka tabrak.

Bukannya seperti pemuda yang tengah berkelahi, mereka justru tampak seperti dua orang anak kecil yang bertengkar karena berebut mainan. Hal yang terlihat lucu sebenarnya. _Well,_ sekaligus menyedihkan.

Mana ada anak laki-laki seusia mereka berkelahi hingga berguling-guling mengitari kamar seperti Karma dan Nagisa.

"Karma, Nagisa, kenapa kalian ribut se—"

Pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka disusul suara Nyonya Akabane membuat kedua bocah itu terdiam.

Kemudian hening.

Sebelah alis Nyonya Akabane terangkat ketika berusaha mencermati apa yang dilihatnya.

Mereka di lantai. Bertindihan. Dengan selimut berantakan. Pakaian berantakan. Posisi menyerang dan defensif. Nagisa di atas. Karma di bawah.

….

Oke.

Pelan-pelan, Nyonya Akabane memasang wajah bodohnya dan menutup pintu.

Dan kembali hening.

Karma dan Nagisa saling tatap beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian nyaris serempak mendengus pasrah. Dalam hati Karma merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia seringkali bersikap bodoh ketika tengah bersama Nagisa.

"Sudahlah! Ini konyol!" tutup Karma ketus.

Ia mendorong Nagisa dan hendak berdiri, tepat ketika Nagisa menyadari sesuatu.

"Dahimu." Nyaris tak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajah Nagisa ketika mengatakannya, pun Karma tak begitu acuh pada kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

Karma mendengus, menyapu cairan merah yang mengalir pelan dari luka di dahinya. Ia lalu menumpu tubuhnya dengan lengan dan berdiri.

"Bukan masalah, tadi terantuk sudut meja," balasnya dingin. Pemuda itu melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

Nagisa mendengus, lantas turut berdiri. Masih tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, ia menyamakan langkah dengan Karma, menarik kerah belakang pemuda itu hingga termundur beberapa langkah sementara ia kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa lagi—"

Karma terdiam ketika Nagisa memaksanya menunduk lantas mendekatkan wajah mereka. Pegangan Nagisa di bahu dan belakang kepalanya mengerat ketika Karma bergerak menarik diri.

"Sebentar saja. Mau sembuh tidak?" kata Nagisa yang masih setia dengan nada datarnya.

Nagisa sedikit berjinjit demi mencapai dahi Karma yang nyatanya masih lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya, lantas mengecup pelan luka di dahi tuannya itu.

Mereka saling melempar tatapan datar ketika Nagisa melepaskan pegangannya dan mundur selangkah. Menatap luka yang kini tak berbekas, hanya menyisakan sisa darah yang sempat mengalir, Nagisa sendiri membiarkan sisa cairan merah itu masih menempel di bibirnya.

Ia berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Tuan yang merepotkan," gumamnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Karma berdecih lirih, tak suka. "Lagi-lagi dia melakukan sihirnya padaku tanpa izin."

#

Suasana meja makan pagi itu tampak suram. Tuan Akabane menatap bergantian dengan tatapan bingung ke arah Karma dan Nagisa yang duduk bersebelahan, masing-masing menghabiskan sarapan mereka dalam diam, memancarkan aura jangan dekat-dekat satu sama lain.

"Aku selesai," tutup Karma sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

Nagisa meliriknya dengan ekor mata ketika pemuda itu melintas di belakangnya, secara tak sengaja ia mendapati Karma yang juga menatapnya.

Kemudian mereka saling membuang muka.

"Aku juga selesai, terima kasih sarapannya." Nagisa turut berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Tuan Akabane separuh berbisik pada sang istri yang hanya terkekeh kecil di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang seperti itu biasa terjadi pada anak-anak," jawab Nyonya Akabane masih terkikik geli. Ia kembali teringat apa yang ia lihat pagi tadi, Karma dan Nagisa yang tengah bertengkar tampak lucu di matanya.

"Tidak kusangka Karma bisa marah sampai seperti itu. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi." Dan wanita itu kembali tertawa kecil.

Sementara Tuan Akabane hanya bisa bertahan dengan wajah bingungnya. "Mereka bertengkar?"

"Semacam itu. Jangan khawatir, mereka akan segera berbaikan."

Yah, seharusnya begitu.

Namun nyatanya hingga tiga hari setelahnya mereka berdua masih saja perang dingin.

Tuan Akabane menghela napas, menatap dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan sembari saling membuang muka di jok belakang mobil. Padahal ini hari liburan mereka, sementara Karma dan Nagisa masih saja seperti itu.

"Anak-anak, tidak bisakah kalian—"

"Tidak." Keduanya menjawab serempak.

Kekanakkan sekali.

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa ada sedikit pun niat untuk melerai, Nyonya Akabane hanya terkikik geli melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Yah, dia seorang ibu, dan walau bagaimanapun, ia juga pernah menjadi anak-anak layaknya Karma dan Nagisa.

Kata orang, semakin sering anak-anak bertengkar, mereka akan menjadi semakin akrab. Ia tahu, dan ia tak membantahnya. Toh meski bagaimanapun, selama pertengkaran itu bukan berlandaskan kebencian, mereka akan memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk dapat memahami satu sama lain.

Hal buruk tak selamanya buruk jika kau bisa memetik sesuatu yang baik dari kejadian itu, bukan?

Lagipula melihat bagaimana perangai kekanakkan dua anak remaja yang nyaris beranjak dewasa itu cukup lucu untuk dinikmati. Bahkan Karma yang di hadapan kedua orangtuanya kerap memasang wajah santai dan reaksi seadanya bisa seemosi itu pada Nagisa. _Well_ , itu bukan hal yang sepenuhnya buruk.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" sembur Karma ketus ketika ia menoleh dan bertemu tatap dengan Nagisa.

"Siapa juga yang melihatmu?" balas Nagisa dingin.

Dan mereka kembali saling membuang muka.

#

Hal pertama yang Karma dapati sesampainya di tempat tujuan adalah hamparan salju putih yang tampak sepanjang mata memandang. Suasana yang agaknya sedikit banyak membuat hati turut mendingin dan tenang, setidaknya itu yang Karma rasakan. Karma tidak suka dingin, tetapi ia menyukai salju. Sebab itulah, ia tak sabar menunggu esok hari untuk menikmati selimut putih dingin itu.

Pemuda itu merapatkan mantelnya, hela napasnya membeku jadi kepulan uap di udara. _Onsen_ di musim dingin itu benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna. Dan lagi, ia menyukai bagaimana nyaris seluruh tempat ini ditutupi oleh salju. Di kota tempatnya tinggal, salju yang menumpuk adalah hal yang cukup jarang terjadi.

Di antara edaran pandangnya, secara tak sengaja Karma mendapati sosok Nagisa tak jauh di luar sana. Balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua sedikit memudahkannya untuk mengamati keadaan.

Nagisa tampak berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Seharusnya itu hal yang normal ketika Nagisa bicara pada seseorang, hanya saja orang yang diajak Nagisa bicara saat ini tengah duduk manis di dahan sebuah pohon. Hei, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan normal.

Selain rambut hitamnya yang panjang tergerai, penampilan gadis itu serba putih, tubuhnya berbalut kimono putih yang agaknya begitu rumit untuk dipakai, dan hal pertama yang melintas di benak Karma adalah 'bagaimana caranya anak itu memanjat pohon dengan pakaian begitu?'. Konyol memang, dan semakin aneh karena Karma mendapati hal itu benar terjadi.

Segera pemikiran aneh di kepalanya teralih ketika tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan Nagisa. Di depan sana, Nagisa tampak tak begitu banyak memberi respons meski mereka beberapa lama saling tatap. Cukup lama hingga membuat sosok yang tengah bicara pada Nagisa turut memalingkan wajahnya dan ikut menatap Karma.

Di tempatnya, perempatan siku-siku yang besar tiba-tiba menghantam dahi Nagisa ketika di kejauhan sana ia mendapati Karma mengacungkan jari tengah padanya dan segera memutus kontak mata mereka, lantas kembali memasuki ruangannya dan menutup rapat balkon kamar.

"Karma sialan," gumam Nagisa lirih, tetapi cukup terdengar hingga gadis yang sedari tadi bicara dengannya tertawa kecil.

"Dia manusiamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aa—yah, begitulah," balas Nagisa, sedikit merasa tak enak hati karena umpatannya terdengar oleh orang lain. "Dia itu tuan yang kasar, menyebalkan, dan seenaknya. Kau tahu? Dia menggandakan permohonannya jadi tiga ratus padaku. Tiga ratus! Kuharap aku bisa mengatasinya, aku tidak ingin nilai ujianku hancur."

"Begitu? Tapi kau tampak menyukainya." Gadis itu kembali menanggapi dengan tawa kecil meski Nagisa mulai mengomel.

Nagisa diam sebentar, kemudian seulas senyum tergaris di bibirnya. "Dia manusia yang kupilih. Terlepas dari semua perangainya yang buruk, tentu saja aku menyukainya.

"Dia agak rumit, kadang aku merasa tidak bisa memahami apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi kemudian di lain waktu aku mendapati Karma itu manusia yang begitu sederhana. Tidak banyak yang dia inginkan—aku bahkan ragu ia memiliki keinginan tertentu. Meski begitu, aku ingin dia bahagia."

"Nagisa …," intonasi bicara gadis itu perlahan berubah, "kau harus hati-hati."

"Eh?" Nagisa tertegun, tak memahami maksud ucapan lawan bicaranya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kulihat kau sungguh tertarik pada manusiamu ini, itu tidak buruk, tapi kuharap … kau tidak lupa pada batasannya. Ini tidak biasa, tapi entah mengapa sekilas aku merasakan firasat yang tak begitu baik."

Ekpresi di wajah pemuda manis itu tampak tak banyak berubah, tetapi kini ia mengerti yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya. Dengan seulas senyum ringan, Nagisa kembali menanggapi.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan lupa," balas Nagisa seadanya. "Daripada itu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah memilih soal ujianmu, Akari-san?"

Gadis yang dipanggilnya Akari itu meringis. "Belum bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi aku sudah menemukan manusia yang kurasa menarik. Dia bersama keluarganya sedang berlibur di sini juga, makanya aku bisa sampai kemari—ah, itu dia!"

Nagisa mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk gadis itu, mengamati beberapa saat seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah jambu yang tampak asyik bermain salju sendirian tak jauh dari mereka.

"Namanya Sakura, sepintas dia terlihat seperti anak nakal dan sedikit bermasalah. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang dalam dirinya masih polos dan memiliki hati yang baik. Beberapa waktu lalu, aku tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Setelah mengamatinya beberapa hari ini, sepertinya aku mulai yakin.

"Aku ingin menolongnya, makanya aku akan menjadikannya soal ujianku," tutup Akari sembari tersenyum begitu manis.

"Oh … aku mengerti." Nagisa tersenyum kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus kembali. Hari sebentar lagi gelap, mereka akan mencariku jika terlalu lama di luar. Sampai jumpa lagi, Akari-san. Dan semoga beruntung dengan ujianmu."

"Umh. Kau juga. Jaga dirimu, Nagisa." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pelan pada Nagisa yang berlari kecil dan menjauh.

#

Hari kedua liburannya seolah berlalu begitu saja. Tidak banyak yang Nagisa lakukan hari ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Karma yang dilihatnya pergi dengan pakaian tebal dan peralatan ski-nya sejak siang tadi, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan di bawah hangatnya _kotatsu_ yang disediakan oleh penginapan. Menonton TV yang _channel_ -nya terus berubah-ubah karena ia tidak menemukan siaran yang menarik.

Mendengus bosan, Nagisa melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan kurang beberapa menit dari pukul lima sore. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, nyaris seharian ini ia tidak melihat perwujudan iblis merah yang merangkap sebagai tuannya itu. Agaknya ia begitu betah di luar sana hingga sesore ini belum juga kembali.

Tidak banyak kegiatan yang membuat Nagisa tertarik ketika dia sedang sendirian. Sedikit banyak ia menyesal juga masih melanjutkan perang dinginnya dengan Karma. Jika tidak begitu, ia pasti tidak sebosan ini sekarang.

"Nagisa."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan pemuda manis itu dari lamunan. Ia menoleh, untuk mendapati bahwa Tuan Akabane-lah yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Pria itu tampak memakai pakaian yang tebal, sepertinya dia baru saja kembali dari luar. Di belakangnya, berdiri Nyonya Akabane yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ya?" Nagisa menyahut.

"Apa kau melihat Karma kembali ke penginapan?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Nagisa menatapnya sejenak sebelum menanggapi dengan gelengan pelan. "Tidak ada. Aku sejak tadi hanya di sini dan aku tidak melihat dia kembali ke kamar," jawab Nagisa seadanya.

Ia memang berbagi kamar dengan Karma, sehingga jika pemuda itu kembali, Nagisa pasti melihatnya. Namun nyatanya sejak Karma meninggalkan penginapan, ia belum melihat lagi batang hidung pemuda itu.

"Ternyata memang belum kembali, ya …?" gumam Tuan Akabane. "Bagaimana, bisa dihubungi?" Ia beralih menanyai istrinya kemudian. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, masih tampak terfokus pada ponselnya.

Mendapati suasana yang sedikit aneh, Nagisa tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa dengan Karma?"

"Tadi kami berpisah ketika bermain ski di bukit sana. Dan sekarang dia belum kembali juga, hari sudah semakin sore," jelas Tuan Akabane, membuat Nagisa mengerutkan dahi.

"Sudah dicari di sekitar penginapan? Mungkin dia pergi ke _onsen_?" tanya Nagisa lagi, yang kali ini ditanggapi dengan gelengan pelan.

"Kami berdua sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat di sekitar sini, tapi tidak ketemu juga. Dan ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi," jelas Tuan Akabane lagi. "Aku khawatir dia tersesat. Menurut prakiraan cuaca, salju akan turun. Berada di dalam gunung ketika malam hari dan bersalju akan sangat berbahaya untuknya.

"Kami akan melanjutkan mencari, mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan dari orang-orang lokal. Nagisa, tolong kau tunggu di sini, ya? Segera kabari kami jika dia kembali."

Nagisa tidak menjawab, sementara pasangan Akabane itu pergi setelah berkata demikian. Mendadak, firasat yang benar-benar tidak baik mulai membuat Nagisa tertanggu. Ia teringat siaran televisi pagi tadi yang menyiarkan ramalan cuaca, mengatakan bahwa di sekitar daerah itu akan turun salju yang cukup besar sekitar sore atau malam hari ini.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Ia mulai membongkar barang bawaannya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih hangat. Membawa langkahnya keluar tanpa arah yang jelas, memasuki pegunungan dan hutan kecil di sekitar penginapan.

Dalam hati, Nagisa mengumpat. Seharusnya ia mempelajari lebih dalam tentang sihir teleportasi. Kemampuannya yang saat ini masih sungguh terbatas, membuat ia tak bisa langsung membawa dirinya pada Karma. Nagisa bisa saja melakukan teleportasi jika mengetahui dengan pasti tempat yang ingin ditujunya, akan tetapi saat ini ia bahkan tidak tahu di mana Karma berada, dan ia belum mampu membuat portal yang otomatis.

Ditambah, seandainya ditemukan pun, ia masih tak yakin berani membawa Karma melalui portalnya dan langsung kembali ke penginapan. Terlalu berisiko dan berbahaya. Kali ini Nagisa harus mencatat bahwa sesuatu yang hanya dipelajari seadanya itu bisa saja menjadi pedang bermata dua.

Pemuda itu berlari menembus pegunungan. Ia hanya berharap memiliki cukup keberuntungan dan menemukan Karma sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Sungguh, Karma. Kau ini benar-benar tuan yang merepotkan."

 ** _To be continued._**

* * *

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Hiya~**_

 _ **Gak kerasa, yah … udah setahun.**_ **(゜▽゜)** _ **/kemudian Sakyu dibunuh pembaca.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya kemarin, ku sempat berbulan-bulan lupa sama password-nya ini akun. Kebetulan doang gasengaja kebuka lagi kapan hari. Maafkan kelalaianku. T^T (dan begitu kembali, ku malah terlena sama fandom sebelah dan mencampakan fanfict ini LOL)**_

 _ **Ku akan coba mencicil kembali fanfict ini kalau ada kesempatan—dan keajaiban. Sebab setelah setahun lamanya ku gabisa buka akun FFn, fanfict ini terabaikan dan ku lebih fokus ke Wattpad. Ide ceritanya? Jangan ditanya hilang ke mana (meski ku masih punya garis besarnya). Wkakakakak.**_

 _ **Oke, ocehanku udah kepanjangan.**_

 _ **Sekian dulu yak. Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjunya.**_

 _ **Best regards, Sakyu.**_

* * *

 **Frwt:** Terima kasih sudah membaca~ /bow.

 **Nanaho Haruka:** Kayaknya mending jangan ditunggu deh. (｡•́︿•̀｡) /Sakyu merasa berdosa.

Ini bukan angin-anginan lagi, tapi udah terabaikan berbulan-bulan. Maapkeun. T^T

 **Myuzika HerAphrodite:** It's okay, kamu jomblonya ga sendirian kok. Wkakakaak. (゜▽゜) /plak!

Endingnya? Hmm … walaupun ku punya record sebagai penulis bengis yang doyan bunuh OC di platform sebelah, tapi ku akan berusaha biar bisa bikin akhir yang bagus buat FF ini. KaruNagi harus bahagia! Hell yes! /plakplak!

Salam kenal~ Dan maafkan aku, sebab review pertamamu di fandom ini baru terbalas setelah satu tahun lamanya. T^T

 **Manusia yg hidup:** Yoosh! Makasih udah baca fanfik gajeku yah. Dan maapkan atas keterlambatan apdet yang amat sangat. (｡•́︿•̀｡) /bow.

 **Kuzerun:** Ini dah lanjut kok~ :3

 **Kiara Fra:** Lihat aja nanti akhirnya gimana. Yah, sebenernya ku juga pengin mereka punya ending yang bahagia sih. Nyehheheh.

 **Nana:** Hmm … gimana yah? Aku justru ada rencana buat bikin Karma nangis menderita nantinya. Nyehheheheh. /ditimpuk Karma pake wasabi.

Ini dilanjut kok. Makasih udah mampir dan membaca~ :3

 **Guest:** Ini apdet kok. Wkakakak. Ku akan usahakan buat mencicil fanfict satu ini. Maapkan atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat yah. /bow.

 **Miu:** Sepertinya kau sama sepertiku. Kekurangan asupan. T^T /Sakyu dalam mode pembaca yang kelaparan(?)

Ini dilanjut kok. Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
